A Place to Call Home
by Chani
Summary: First part takes place a few months after X-Men. In what they thought was a time of peace the X-Men must once again face their advisaries, both old and new, to save the human race.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: We do NOT own anything in this story except Fiona, Ryan, and Snake Eyes. They are our own characters. This story is strictly for fun, so please don't sue us. 

Written by: Chani and DuneManic

****

A Place to Call Home

Two Months After the Defeat of Magneto:

Minneapolis, Minnesota

Twenty-year-old Fiona Calhoun walked into the computer lab with her best friend Alicia Norris, feeling very happy. It was a great day; she had passed all her tests, gotten a date to the dance on Friday, and had moved up in her Karate class, the day before. Just then someone bumped into her, and she fell against the computer. Anger coursed through her body, along with something else, something she couldn't quite recognize. Turning around, her temper boiling, Alicia stared at her with horror. Fiona almost squinted because of the white haze running in front of her eyes

"What?" she asked alarmed. 

Alicia pointed at her and started to back away. Turning to the window she gasped, her eyes were glowing white, her hair was standing straight up as if electrical shocks were running through. With horror she realized they were. Suddenly her eyes turned completely white and tiny sparks of white electrical energy flashed. Then something struck through the room, and the energy was all released. Slumping against the desk she put a hand on her aching head. Looking up Fiona gasp in horror. The room had gone dark, no power, nothing, and along with that, a hole in the ceiling and a burn mark on the floor suggested lightning had struck the room. Fiona backed up, with a dreadful feeling; it had been her doing. The kids who weren't hurt or unconscious stared at her, terrified. Turning she grabbed her backpack and hurried to the outside door. Before she left Fiona caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and her eyes flew wide open. Instead of her brown hair and hazel eyes, there was a completely different appearance. Her hair had turned as white as snow, and her eyes had turned light blue. Blinking back tears, staring at what she'd done, she flung the door open and ran out, into the world that would hold her future.

****

One Day Later: Portland, Maine

Seventeen-year-old Ryan Francis slammed a hand down on his dresser. Would they ever stop fighting? Sighing he ran a hand through his blond, spiked hair. He was getting really angry and sick of this. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his jacket. His blood boiling, he went to fling open the door, and was suddenly surrounded by golden light, feeling as though he was flying at a high force. Then as he stepped forward, he found himself almost falling off his front porch steps. Ryan stopped and looked around. 'How in the hell did I get down here?' He turned back to the house and cautiously walked back towards the front door. Finally all the weight of having exams, and of his parents arguing, got to him, and all he wished for was to be in his bed. Without warning, Ryan was surround by the gold light again, and then found he was sitting on his bed. He opened his eyes wide when he realized that the only way that could have happened was to somehow get transported.

"But teleportation is impossible!" Ryan exclaimed out loud.

Then he realized, with dread, that something was very wrong. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew something terrible was going to happen. Ryan ran to the door, and flung it open.

"Mom, Dad!" he screamed.

Then he heard someone scream, there was a bright light, a loud noise, and a vibration that shook so hard he flew to the floor. 'An explosion,' he exclaimed in his head. Closing his eyes he concentrated on being anywhere than there. Ryan heard one more huge bang and felt an intense heat, and then suddenly felt himself hit the ground. 'What the…' opening his eyes he looked up. He was sitting outside on the grass across the street from his house. Jumping to his feet, he saw that his home was on fire, and that the windows, and some of the wall were broken. Somehow his house had exploded, how he didn't know. Tears in his eyes at his parents' brutal death, and his guilt that he had escaped due to what he now truly believed was Mutation. As people came out of their houses to stare, he ran down the street away from what had one been his home.

****

Meanwhile at Professor Xaiver's School for the Gifted

Storm groaned, and then went out in the hall. "John," she called.

A few minutes later John came running down the stairs, looking very uneasy. He stopped in front of her. "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath. "Somehow the living room couch caught on fire and I can't help but think you had something to do with it.

John let out his breath. "Well…I was seeing if I could throw fire. It worked, for a ways. But I had thrown it towards the other end of the couch. Before I could lift it over, the couch caught on fire. Bobby put it out before it got too big."

Storm sighed and put an arm around his shoulders. "I know you were just trying to see what you could do, but you shouldn't until myself, the professor, Jean, or Scott is around. Now you're seventeen, I think you can be responsible enough to know better. You've been warned. Don't let this happen again. All right?"

He nodded. "All right, can I go now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

John gave her a smirk and ran back up the stairs.

Storm let out a frustrated cry, and threw her hands up into the air. 

Stalking down the hall she screamed. "Scott!"

A head poked out of the doorway, and Scott gave her a strange look. 

"Yes?"

"I'm sick of it," she stated walking towards him. She grabbed him by the collar. "It's just that plain and simple."

He raised an eyebrow at her mood and stared at her. "You're sick of what."

"Of the students. They are old enough and smart enough to understand what responsibility is. I mean John just set the couch on fire."

Scott turned his head to try and hide his grin, then cleared his throat and turned back. "Well they aren't always so irresponsible Ororo. You know that."

"Ugh, you're a big help," Storm said angrily. Then she let go of his collar, and strode away.

He frowned and stared after her. 'What's gotten into her.' Turning he went back to his class.

****

Two Hours Later: Canada

Logan drove south on a highway, having to take a break on his search. Especially since he was finding nothing. Now he was driving through a town, on his way back to Westchester, New York. He smiled at that. He really hadn't figured he would be going back. But he had nowhere else to go, and also he had promised Rogue he'd be back. Turning to look out the window, Logan noticed a teenage boy staring at him. Frowning at the same expression he had seen in the Rogue's eyes, now in the boy's, he turned back and kept going.

Ryan stared at the man in the truck. As he passed him, the driver turned to stare out the window, and met the kid's eyes. Boy did he wish he could just leave like that. As the car passed and kept going, Ryan turned and walked down the street with a sigh. After a minute, he bumped into someone.

"Jeez, I'm really sorry," he apologized to the stranger. 

The man glared at him then shoved him. Ryan fell to the snow covered ground with a thud. The man and his companion laughed and kept walking. Ryan pulled himself up, and brushed some snow off. He closed his eyes and wished he was somewhere besides this place, preferably in that guy's truck. Suddenly he felt the high force flying sensation. 'Oh brother!' Then he felt himself sitting. 

Looking around he saw he was in some kind of car. Then the brakes slammed, and he went flying forward. Catching himself on the dashboard, he turned to see the man in the truck, staring at him, claws coming from the man's hand, pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" the man demanded angrily.

Ryan was at a loss for words, but when the guy brought the claws closer, he just started babbling.

"Look Mister, I'm really sorry. I don't know how I got here. Well 

actually I do, I mean I've done it before, but…"

"Just shut up. Explain it to me, now."

Ryan got a hold of his nerves and took a deep breath. "Well you're never going to believe this, but I teleported here."

Logan opened his mouth to say something and frowned. "You what?"

"I teleported here. I concentrated on being in this truck, because I needed a ride, and you seemed nice, and bam I was here."

Logan shook his head, brought his claws back in, and leaned his head on the steering wheel. "Why me? Why do you kids think I'm so nice as to give rides? I'm not a chauffeur."

Ryan sighed in relief and leaned back. "I don't know, I mean you look like you could protect someone. I thought that maybe you could help me. I mean you're like me."

Logan raised his head. "No I'm not kid."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Oh so those claws are just a normal everyday accessory. I just see a lot of people running around pointing claws at each other."

Logan glared at him, so he immediately shut up. After a second Ryan spoke up again. "Are you going to kick me out?"

Logan was silent for a minute, then sighed. "No, but if you don't keep your mouth shut I'll shut it for ya."

Ryan nodded and grinned.

"I can't believe this," Logan muttered and started driving again.

-------------------------------------

Fiona walked sullenly down the street. The young woman was angry, and it wasn't just going away. She had seen the looks of terror, but also the looks of hate on her classmates faces. They didn't have to hate her for something she didn't know how to control. Picking up her pace, her blood started to boil. Fiona suddenly ran into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. She looked up and gasped. The guy she had run into was wearing a black hat. But underneath she could she see his face quite clearly. He was definitely different. He grinned and winked at her, then offered a hand. Grabbing it, Fiona felt him pull her up. He was strong.

"Hi, the name's Toad. What's yours?"

Fiona grinned at his friendly manner. She shook the hand he offered. "I'm Fiona."

Toad put his arm around her shoulders and tilted his head towards her. 

"I know what you're feeling. You're angry at the people who would fear and hate you for something you can't control. But I can help you. I'm part of a group called The Brotherhood. We feel that if the people don't like us, it's time to do something about it."

Fiona stared at him in amazement. "Like what?"

"Like get even. They have made us suffer unbearably. It's time to repay them."

Fiona opened her mouth in surprise, jeez this guy sure did get to the point fast. "Get even? I don't know." She thought about her place in the world and the people who would destroy her if given the chance. Turning back to face him with a hard expression she gave him a grin. "I'm in Toad. So are you the boss?"

Toad grinned, "Not really, I'm what you could call," he spread his arms wide and then, tilting his head, looked back down at her, "the recruiter."

Fiona smiled and took the arm he offered. She laughed at the little skip he did. "Well you're doing a good job."

--------------------------------------------

Ryan was sitting quietly, eating his burger that Logan had bought for him. He looked out the window and saw that the weather was really getting bad. Turning back to Logan he swallowed his bite. "You know you should really wear your seatbelt."

Logan let out a frustrated sigh and suddenly slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. The horn honked and Ryan held in a laugh. Without warning a tree slammed down and before he could stop the truck slammed into it. Logan found himself flying through the windshield again. Ryan's head slammed down against the board, as Logan went sliding about 25 feet out. 

Ryan lifted his head, blood running from his nose and forehead. His eyes widened as he saw Logan lying on the ground, not moving. He tried to open the door only to find it jammed. Closing his eyes he concentrated on standing right next to Logan, and when he opened them that's where he was. 

Just as he knelt down, Logan sat straight up. Ryan jumped back, and stared at the man, who was grumbling and brushing himself off. As he stood the bruises and cuts to his face suddenly healed completely. Logan looked at the boy and pointed to his face. "You all right?"

When Ryan nodded, Logan went nuts. Without warning he suddenly started yelling and stalked back to the truck. "I can not believe this. Why did this happen? What am I a magnet for flying through windshields. Dammit, this is crazy. What do they think I am, a punching bag."

Ryan stared, his mouth open as Logan continued his ranting. He watched as Logan extended his claws and looked around. After a minute or two he brought them back in and climbed in the truck. Then he turned and stared at Ryan who was still standing there.

"Come on," he yelled.

Ryan sighed and ran over to his side. He tried to pull the door open but it refused. Feeling very frustrated he screamed at it in his mind. 'Just open, you stupid thing.' To his complete surprise, the door flew open. 'Oh no now what?' Catching the look on Logan's face he decided to worry about it later.

---------------------------------------------------------

Toad led Fiona into quite possible, one of the grandest buildings she'd ever been in. It both awed her and scared her at the same time. Maybe it wasn't just the building, but the people in it. As Toad led her deeper into the ' citadel ' she noticed a woman with raven black hair suddenly change shape in front of her, to a strikingly sinister looking version of herself, only blue. ' Like a chameleon, ' thought Fiona.

Toad was so happy with himself. Here he was bringing in new members to the brotherhood and Sabertooth the stupid git wasn't doing anything productive. Besides this Fiona was very pretty. 

Mystique walked over to him and grinned. "Hmm, Toad who is this little lady?"

Fiona glared at the woman at being called a little lady. "If you must know, my name is Fiona. Got a problem with that?"

Mystique grinned at Fiona's attitude, "Not at all, I rather like it. I'm Mystique."

Fiona shook the hand that was offered. She liked this woman. Mystique looked interesting and had a pretty good personality already. Sassy, and confident. Maybe this was the boss who was going to help her learn to control her powers, as Toad had promised on the way here.

Toad looked around. "So where's the kitty?"

Mystique gestured to Magneto office, "In a meeting, getting yelled at, again."

Toad laughed. "Well if you'll excuse my ladies, I'm going to get some lunch." He bowed and leaped up to a doorway about 15 feet up. Then Mystique turned to Fiona.

"Well before you meet the boss, we have to figure out what kind of powers you have. So what have you done?"

Fiona was quiet a moment then related her story, of feeling electrical charge through her body, somehow shorting out the power in the computer lab, and calling upon lightning.

Mystique was grinning by the time she was done. "Hmm sounds like you conduct electrical currents. We'll call you Electra."

Fiona smiled at her new name. "All right."

Just then Sabertooth came storming out of Magneto's office.

"Oh Sabertooth, you look awful, maybe I can get some catnip for you."

Sabertooth growled, and leapt at her. She quickly stepped out of the way and kicked him in the stomach as he passed. He fell to his knees and then snapped out his claw to strike Mystique. But before it could even touch her Toad's tongue wrapped around it and snapped it back. Sabertooth flew back and landed on the ground. Toads jumped down, "That's not nice. Leave the lady alone, and go take a bath, you stink."

Sabertooth growled but stalked out of the room. Toad tilted his head towards the ladies and did a little jig. Fiona laughed. Then they all headed towards Magneto's office.

---------------------------------------------------

Scott walked out of the classroom and immediately went in search of Storm. He found her in the kitchen, muttering to herself and getting a drink of water. He leaned against the counter and waited for her to turn around. Storm turned and was startled by him. She jumped and some of the water sloshed. "What do you want?"

Scott straightened. "Are you OK? Tell me the truth."

Storm sighed and set her glass down. "I'm just really stressed. I think I need a vacation."

Scott laughed. "Well then you should take one."

Storm stared at him. "Are you nuts? I have too many responsibilities here."

Scott came over and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Jean and I will cover you. Take the weekend off. Somewhere far from here. You need the vacation. Don't worry I'll clear it with the professor."

Storm thought for a minute and then grinned. She gave him a hug and said. "Thanks, I'll leave as soon as I can. See you in three days."

Scott shook his head as she walked out. 'Boy I hope that is OK with the professor.' He walked out and heard a commotion down the hall. He ran down there, and sighed as he saw John and Bobby arguing, about to get in a fight. 

Bobby suddenly formed a large ice ball and threw it towards John, who in turn held a large ball of fire in his hand. Before the ball of ice hit him, it melted. Then he threw is own ball, which Bobby put out. Scott stalked over and grabbed both boys by their ears. 

"Oww!" they both yelled.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this, cause if you don't I'll take you to talk to Professor Xavier."

"We can explain," John cried.

"All right in the living room, now."

Both boys complied and when all three were in the room, Scott folded his arms over his chest. "Well start explaining."

Bobby sighed, "Well, it was about Rogue."

Scott groaned. "Were you guys trying to impress her again."

Both boys blushed and John spoke. "Yeah we were."

Scott glared at him. "Don't start."

John shut up and nodded.

"All right, I'll let you go this time, but if I find you fighting again, you will be punished. Got it. Now you're best friends. Shake hands and get over this."

They complied and left. Scott grinned. 'Teenage boys.'

------------------------------------------

The sound of the dented, beat up, truck stopping was what woke Ryan up. He looked around and frowned. "Where are we?"

Logan looked at him. "Westchester, New York."

Ryan turned to him. "Why are we here?"

Logan pointed, "Because of that."

Ryan looked out the windshield. He saw what looked like a castle standing in front of them with a gate and brick wall in front. A sign on the wall said Professor Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted.

"School for the gifted?" he repeated questioningly. Logan nodded and smiled, "Yep."

The gates opened and they pulled into the driveway. Waiting outside was Scott, Jean, Professor X, Rogue, and some other students. Logan got out of the truck and went over to them. He hugged Jean and Rogue, shook hands with the Professor, and then turned to Scott.

"Well pretty boy, I'm back. Did you miss me?" he asked sarcastically with a grin.

Scott shook his head and smiled. "Oh of course, claws. By the way, you owe me a motorcycle."

Logan grinned and then rolled his eyes, when he saw Ryan still in the car. He beckoned him over and then introduced him. "This is Ryan Francis. He can…teleport."

Jean looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded. She smiled, "Come inside, we'll see what your powers are."

Ryan nodded and followed Jean in. On his way in he spotted Rogue looking at him, and gave her a smile. She stared, open mouthed, after him as he went in. 'Wow,' she thought, 'He is…wow.' Bobby shot John a glance, who slapped a hand to his face.

"Well, how was your search Logan?" the professor asked.

Logan sighed, "I'll tell you later. Right now do you think you can spare some food."

Scott laughed and they all went into the school.

--------------------------------------------

Fiona was happy. Magneto, and Mystique had already began to help her learn to control her powers. Now she could, with a lot of concentration, absorb a small amount of electrical energy and direct it out her hands. Right now she sat outside, looking at the stars. Suddenly someone sat down next to her. She turned to see Toad sitting there, and smiled. Fiona liked Toad a lot. He was funny, loyal, and a good friend. She was a little nervous though because she knew she liked him more than just a friend. "Hi," she said softly.

Toad stared at her. 'Wow is she beautiful. I like her. She's nice, smart, and friendly. I wonder what she would do if I kissed her.' So instead he just asked her what she was doing.

Fiona grinned, "Watching the stars. I was always lonely, and the stars helped me find peace." He smiled and put an arm around her waist. She smiled and looked down. When she looked back up, he leaned in towards her. Fiona lifted her chin, and their lips met. It was almost magical. She had been kissed before, but this was different, special. She knew it.

Toad pulled back, smiling. He was suddenly very happy. Fiona was special, and he vowed now he would protect her till he died. He held her tighter as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and for once watched the stars. Finally after a while, he turned to Fiona who smiled. He stood up and pulled her up. Putting his arm around her shoulders they strode in. Mystique gave them a grin as they entered and pointed to the boss's office. 

They nodded, and all three went into Magneto's office.

"Toad, take Fiona tomorrow and go find us another recruit. Sabertooth you'll stay here and help me. Mystique, my beauty, you will sneak into Xavier's school and be a spy, no interaction. Do all of you understand." They nodded. "Good, tonight we're going to have some fun at our friend's little school."

-------------------------------------------------

Ryan looked around the room he was assigned to. His roommates were two guys about his age, Bobby and John. They seemed nice, but they argued over someone named Rogue and Ryan assumed it was a girl at the school. When they had gotten in the room, they had raised eyebrows but had been pretty friendly. Now it was almost midnight and he was bored. Walking out of the room, he sat on the steps.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned his head to see a girl with a white streak in her auburn hair standing besides him. "No it's been a long day, and Logan was kinda…well he was…interesting."

She laughed, "Yeah I know I rode with him before, but he's really nice. Say do you mind company?"

"No, not really."

She smiled and sat down. He noticed she wore a nightgown that was long-sleeved and went down to her feet. On her hands were gloves, and around her neck was a dog tag with Wolverine written on it. She held out her hand, and he shook it.

"I'm Rogue."

"I'm Ryan."

Rogue leaned on her knees and looked around. Ryan looked around too, then turned to her.

"So why do you wear that long of nightgown, and gloves to bed?"

She laughed, "Well I don't normally wear the gloves, only when I get up. But I wear all this because my power is that I can take another mutant's gift, along with their life energy if they touch my skin. What are your powers?"

"Well it seems I have teleportation abilities, along with developing telekinetic powers, and as you could say, a danger warning when something bad is about to happen."

Rogue nodded. "So have you ever teleported?"

He laughed, "Multiple times, that was actually how I met Logan."

She stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well I teleported into his truck. He wasn't very happy, to say the least, but he let me stay." He paused then asked a question. "Why do you wear that dog tag?"

Rogue grinned. "It's Logan's. When he left before, he told me to keep it and that he'd be back to get it. I tried to give it to him today but he told me I should still hang on to it, since he's only taking a break."

Ryan nodded but then frowned. "So you and Logan…ah…well…you see each other."

She burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? No. He's way to old for me, and besides he's like a big brother to me. That's our relationship."

Ryan smiled and then was quiet. Suddenly his head snapped up.

"What?" Rogue asked in alarm.

"Something's about to happen," just as he said that, gunfire was heard and bullets, rocks, and stones came flying through the windows. Ryan, making sure he didn't touch Rogue's open skin pushed her down and protected her with his body. A bullet was suddenly flying at them. Ryan held out his hand and screamed in his mind for the bullet to stop. Thankfully it did, and he grabbed Rogue, pulled her up the stairs, and they kneeled behind the stair railing. Finally everything stopped. Rogue let out her breath and they heard footsteps running down the hall. Scott appeared besides them as they stood up. He put a hand on their shoulders. "Are you OK?" Rogue said nothing and just stared down at the windows where things had come flying through. Ryan nodded to Scott, who ran down the stairs to inspect the damage. Jean met him down there, but Logan who had caught sight of Rogue and Ryan hurried over to them. Taking Ryan by the shoulders he ran a quick inspection for wounds, then turned to Rogue and did the same thing. Rogue had tears in her eyes, which made him even more concerned.

"Rogue what is it?"

She turned to him. "Why? Why did they do this?"

He put an arm around her shoulders and sighed. Logan didn't know who had done this, but he knew it wasn't the Brotherhood, at least that's what he thought. It must have been townspeople. He looked over her shoulder and nodded at Ryan who immediately understood, and taking Rogue by the arm led her to her room. Logan sighed and walked down the stairs to where Scott, Jean, and the Professor were. "How bad is it?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing we can't fix, but I just wonder why the people who did this, did it. I mean it's obvious they don't like mutants, to shoot at the school, but how would they know anyway. Unless it was the Brotherhood, or people informed by the Brotherhood."

The Professor turned, "Well let's all get some sleep. We'll look at this again in the morning."

--------------------------

Early the next morning, pounding suddenly awakened Fiona. Groaning she rolled out of bed. Quickly remembering the fun the Brotherhood had had last night, she felt herself wide awake and full of energy. Opening the door she found Toad standing there. Fiona smiled and gave him a quick kiss. 

"What are you doing here so early?"

Toad rolled his eyes and grinned, "We are supposed to be going out looking for another recruit."

Fiona nodded and then went back into her room, leaving the door open. She grabbed her clothes and then headed into the bathroom. Before she went in she saw him still standing in the hall. "You can come in." 

He entered and sat down on the bed, as she went into the bathroom. About five minutes later she appeared wearing her black pants, her dark blue shirt, and her knee-length, no sleeved jacket. Her white hair was pulled into a ponytail that went everywhere. Fiona also had on gray eye shadow, and blue lipstick. Toad jumped up and circled around her.

"Well it could be a little better…"

She jabbed him in the chest with her elbow, he rolled his eyes, and pushed her out the door. Putting on his hat, Toad led her to the helicopter pad. They got in and in about 20 minutes landed in a grassy area by the park. 

Then he took her hand, "We have to look normal."

Fiona nodded and they headed into the heart of the city.

----------------------------

Professor Xavier had five of his students in his office and listened quietly as Ryan and Rogue related what had happened. Logan shook his head and leaned against the doorframe, while Jean sat in a chair, and Scott sat on the edge of the desk.

"So then Ryan pulled me down, and the next thing I knew we were waiting behind the stair railing. Then you all came."

"It's lucky Ryan felt something or it would have caught you guys completely off guard, and I don't even want to think of what could have happened," Jean said.

"Yes and it is fortunate, Ryan, that you had enough concentration to control that bullet," the Professor stated as he wheeled out from behind the desk. He went over to the door, which Logan promptly opened. He led them into the hall, where Scott almost bumped into Kitty. "Sorry Kitty."

"That's OK," she said and watched them go down the hall. Grinning she turned to the office door, her eyes becoming those of Mystique. Entering the office, she looked around for any information that she could find. Finally Mystique found a piece of paper in a drawer. She smiled in delight at what she saw. It was a list of the most developed students so far. It included Bobby, John, and Ryan. On the bottom was a message that was even more intriguing. It seemed that when Storm returned these students would be told of the lower levels of the complex. Which basically meant they would trusted with the entire knowledge of the X-Men. Even though some of them probably had a lot of work left on their skills. Pleased with herself Mystique left the room and walked down the halls. Then she quietly walked up the stairs.

-----------------------------------

Toad sighed and looked around, he wasn't having as much luck as he had had yesterday and it was getting to him. Finally he spotted someone he was looking for. Tugging on Fiona's hand he pointed to a tall skinny boy leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer. Grinning Toad led the way over to him, and when he was finally standing next to him, was a little surprised. Sure the guy had looked tall, but up front he was well over 6 ft, probably more like 6'5". Almost ten inches taller than he was. Also the guy had a black jacket sweater with the hood pulled up, hiding his face. 

Toad took a deep breath and then reached up and knocked on the guy's hooded head. The guy grabbed Toad's arm, as Fiona stood off to the side. Leaning down, the man whispered. "You leave or you will regret it."

"Well I made a vow to myself that I'll never regret anything. So I guess I'm sticking around," Toad flicked his tongue out a little then brought it back in. The guy backed up, but jumped forward again, when a small shock went through him. He turned to see Fiona looking innocently up at him. 

"I didn't do anything," she said as she walked around and laced her arms around Toad's.

"Who the hell are you guys."

"We're part of the Brotherhood, something I think you could benefit from," Toad said with small smirk.

"Oh and how's that?"

Toad tilted his head and grinned, "We can get you the thing you most desire. Revenge."

That definitely got the man's attention. He nodded to an alley by the building he had been leaning on. Toad and Fiona followed him and waited for him to speak.

"Who are you," he asked.

Toad bowed sarcastically, "I'm Toad, the friendly, deadly, jester and this is the electrifying, Princess Fiona. Now my good man who are you?"

"I'm Snake Eyes. You want to know why?"

"I would love to hear your sad story, so long as it's not to long." Replied Toad, with a tilt of his head.

Snake Eyes pulled down his hood, and Fiona stared at him in surprise. She definitely knew why they called him that now. His eyes looked like a snake's, and scales were visible around his eyes and on his cheekbones. He grinned and two pointed fangs showed, along with a snake-like tongue. Toad's jaw dropped open, "Well at least you never have to socialize, that's a big plus."

Snake Eyes glared at him, "So what can you do for me?"

Toad smiled and strutted towards him. Then when he was right in front of the guy he stared at the guy's chest for a second then tilted his head up. 

"We can help you get revenge. You join our cause we help you learn how to control your power better."

Snake Eyes laughed, "As long as I get to beat up some people you got it. Basically I can already control my powers, venom from the claws and these fangs, and I have very sharp, quick movements."

Fiona plastered a smile on her face, "Then I think you will be an asset to our team, so long as all you say is true." 'Jeez this guy is a moron.'

Suddenly without warning he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. "Told ya' I was quick, sweetie." Angrily Toad stepped forward to beat the crap out of him. Fiona stared at him, with a smirk, feeling energy build around her, her eyes started to glow. Snake Eyes stared at her. Fiona's hair started to stand on end. Concentrating hard, she brought her hands up to his head. Electrical energy shot out of them. He cried out released his hold on her, grabbing his head. Using the opportunity, Toad kicked Snake Eyes against the wall, anger very obvious in his eyes. Turning to Fiona who had gone back to normal, he placed a protective arm around her.

"Next time choose your ways of proving your talents elsewhere," Fiona said icily.

He was still holding his head, and glared at them. "So am I still invited."

Toad rolled his eyes, "Of course, as long as there's no more funny business. Save it for the enemy."

With that he and Fiona strolled out into the street. Snake Eyes pulled up his hood and followed them.

-----------------------------------

Ryan grabbed his book from his nightstand. 'Great I'm going to be late.' Suddenly he frowned. 'What am I talking about, of course I'm not going to be late. Stupid.' Then closing his eyes he teleported to right outside his classroom. The Professor and Dr. Grey had said that eventually he would be able to teleport without closing his eyes, but not yet. Entering the room he made his way to the free seat by Rogue and Bobby. Bobby gave him a grin as he sat down. They were really good friends now, especially since Ryan had found out that Bobby and John had at first thought he liked Rogue. He had assured them he didn't like her, but was only a good friend. In fact he kinda liked Jubilee. Just then a woman with white hair, came in looking very happy.

"Wow, she's home really early," he heard Bobby say to Rogue.

"Who is that?" he asked her.

"Oh that's Ororo Munroe, just call her Miss Munroe."

Ryan shrugged and turned his attention on his lessons, but suddenly the classroom door flew open and John came in. He hurried to his seat and dropped into the seat next to Ryan. "Howdy."

"Where were you?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I kinda was locked in my closet." He glared at Bobby.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but John continued, "Oh and Scott told me that he and Logan would start me on staff lessons. You know to teach me coordination. Of course I don't know how I'll get anything done, if they teach me as a team."

Ryan laughed. After that he tried to pay attention to his classes. But he kept getting side tracked. Also he was really tired. Leaning his chin on his hand, he closed his eyes and yawned. He really wished he were up in his bed. 'Oh shoot,' he thought but it was too late. That sensation ran through him and when he opened his eyes he was lying in bed.

"Oh man," he groaned and buried his head in his pillow. After a minute or two a knock on the door came. Ryan rose to his feet and opened the door. Storm was standing there.

"I am so sorry, I really didn't mean too. It's just sometimes if I wish I were somewhere else I end up there."

Storm sighed, "I know. You can control that if you concentrate. If you wish you were somewhere, force your mind to allow you to remain rooted where you are. It sounds hard but it's not really. Now if you please can you come with me back to the class. And buster, if I hadn't just been on vacation, or if this had happened in Scott's class, you would be in so deep you wouldn't been able to see anymore. Don't let it happen again."

Ryan nodded. Then he left and started down the stairs. As they got there, they heard shouting from Scott's classroom.

"You are such a hard headed jerk. She doesn't love you but you are to metal-headed to see it."

"Oh sure one-eye, if you're so sure why are you even talking about this. 

You have a real attitude problem you know that. Why don't we skip this conversation and you can go give the school a sunroof." Then Logan stormed out but turned right back around. Scott poked his head out to say something else, but never got to say it because Logan then flicked him off with his middle claw. Then turning to Storm he smiled. "Hi, how was your vacation. Ryan why aren't you in class?" Before Ryan could say anything Logan stalked off in the other direction, and Scott called out after him. " That didn't offend me," and slammed the door. Storm looked worried, really worried. Ryan, however, burst out laughing. 

"Boy this place is great," he said and entered the room, where the students were staring out at the hall. Storm shook her head. 'Ah, it's great to be home.'

Scott slammed his fist down on his desk. 'Dammit, why did we go and lose our tempers.' Sighing he opened the door and left the room. He slammed into someone again and reached out to steady the person. Scott frowned when he saw it was Kitty. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked. She stared at him. "What class?" He looked into Storm's class and saw Kitty sitting by Jubilee. Turning back to Kitty, he grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet. "Logan!" he yelled. He faintly heard what sounded like screw you and groaned. Suddenly Mystique's foot connected with his chest sending him against the wall. Then she leaped towards him as if to punch him. But pain-filled his vision and he had a bad feeling. Just then Storm's door opened. Mystique pulled back her fist, except it wasn't hers. It was Logan's. And the claws were out. Storm ran towards her and landed a kick to Mystique's head. Scott slid down the wall, grabbing his chest. Rogue's eyes flew open. "Logan!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryan jumped about three feet when she screamed, and stared at her.

Logan flew around the corner and watched as Storm was thrown back against the wall. He released his claws and charged at Mystique. She caught his arms and kicked him. Then she landed a punch to his face. Logan staggered back. Then, very mad, he kicked her as hard as he could when she charged at him. Mystique flew out the window, and he took a breath. Letting his claws back in he went over to Storm, and pulled her up. She ran over to Scott, Logan standing behind her. The claws had stabbed him right on the left side of his chest, and blood was staining his shirt.

"We have to get him to the lab."

Logan nodded, and grabbing Scott's arm hoisted him onto his shoulder. Then he let Storm lead the way to the elevator. He caught Rogue's eyes. She looked horrified. He'd have to reassure her later, though.

-----------------------------------------------

Fiona had the strangest feeling she was being watched. Turning she saw the only other person in the room, was Snake Eyes. He gave her a grin and she shuddered. "I don't appreciate you staring at me that way," she said angrily.

He grinned, "But you're so pretty. It would be great if you agreed to go out with me. We could go somewhere…romantic, quiet."

Fiona turned to him and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't think so. I would never go out with you. Besides I'm with Toad."

Snake Eyes sneered and walking forward grabbed her by the arm, pulling her towards her. "I think you will agree."

Fiona glared and her eyes began to glow. But Snake Eyes held his ground. That is until something wrapped around his neck and hulled him backwards. He flew against the other wall, and slid down it, dazed. Toad's eyes were flashing fire as he went over to Fiona, whose eyes were still glowing. Her hair was now standing on end and as he went to hug her she held up a hand. "Don't, I don't want to shock you." Then walking over to Snake Eyes she decided to test the new control Magneto had been showing her. Raising her arms to the sky energy sparked from her hands, along with energy that sparked from her eyes. Snake Eyes lifted his head in wonder, just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike down through the ceiling, hitting the ground just a foot in front of him. Then Fiona let her energy dissipate and kneeled down.

"Next time just listen to the word NO," she hissed, then she rose and walked over to Toad, who wrapped his arms around her and gave Snake Eyes a dangerous look. "Next time you do that, I'll be the one to teach you a lesson." Then the two walked away, as Sabertooth walked in. He looked at Snake Eyes on the ground and shook his head. Snake Eyes shut his eyes and banged his head back against the wall.

-------------------------

Logan, Rogue, and Storm waited outside the lab, all of them quiet. It had already been five hours. Rogue put a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan sighed and slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. He was angry, at Mystique, at Scott, and at himself. Sure Scott was a whining, brat, but Logan had heard him call, and he felt a little responsible.

"It wasn't your fault Logan, you didn't know why he yelled."

Logan sighed and walked away. He got in the elevator and stepped out in the school level. Just then he heard shouting from a classroom. Stopping, he leaned against the doorframe, unseen by the three kids in the room.

"He's dangerous, he can't control his temper," a boy said.

Ryan glared at the boy. "Just because he has some what of a temper doesn't mean he's dangerous."

"He doesn't belong here, he comes and goes as he pleases. We all stay here. What, does he have special privileges?"

"He hasn't been back once until now. He's searching for answers to his past. That seems a bit more important to me," Ryan yelled.

The boy then completely lost his temper and swung a fist at Ryan. But it stopped in mid air, about five inches in front of Ryan's face. The boy glared at Ryan and tried to move his arm, finding he couldn't. Then grabbing it with his other hand pulled. Ryan released the kid's arm, and the boy fell backwards to the ground.

"He may not always stay here, but if you had paid attention to anything at this school, you would know by now that this is a place that any mutant who wishes help, can come to," Ryan said angrily and then stormed out. Logan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ryan frowned, "They were dissing you. I was trying to stick up for you."

Logan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know that, but don't worry, I don't need anyone sticking up for me." Then he walked away. Ryan stared after him, opened mouth, and slamming his fist against the wall, walked up the stairs.

-------------------------

Jean entered the lab, and walked over to Scott's bed. The Professor was already sitting there, so she went to the other side, and looked over Scott's vitals. He had been lucky. The claws had almost nicked his aorta, and punctured his lung, but he was going to live. Taking a new cloth she replaced it with the old one.

"He was lucky," the Professor said quietly, echoing her thoughts. "If it had been any higher, his heart would have been pierced."

"I know," Jean said. Just then Scott jerked up. He was awake. Grabbing at the tube that was down his throat, giving him air, he fought to sit up. 

Jean grabbed his hands while the Professor placed a hand on his head to calm him. After a minute he stopped struggling. He pointed to the tube at his throat and Jean leaned over. Then she slid it out. Scott started to cough, but after a minute cleared his throat. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"Mystique attacked you, don't worry your going to live, but she got away."

He sighed and then with them both protesting sat up. "Don't worry, I feel fine. Professor, if Mystique is here, trouble is coming. I just know it."

Professor Xavier nodded, "Yes I thought of that. But how could Mystique lead a war, even if Toad and Sabertooth are alive."

Jean was quiet for a moment. "Professor, when was the last time you checked on Magneto?"

The Professor looked at her, "About a month ago, but the guard said I couldn't see him just then."

Scott caught Jean's intent, and asked, "How many guards where there?"

The Professor frowned, "Well I only saw one at the time but…" He stopped. "Mystique."

Jean looked down at Scott who nodded. "Then that means Magneto is…" 

"Loose," Scott finished.

-------------------

Sabertooth sighed as he once again tossed Snake Eyes like a rag doll. Mystique raised her eyebrows at Toad who shrugged. Magneto watched with a bored expression. 

"Enough," he yelled. They both stopped and turned to Magneto, who stood and strode towards Snake Eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be deadly. Right now it seems that you are nothing. Electra has beaten you twice, Sabertooth has beaten you three times, Mystique has beaten you four times, and Toad eight!

Snake Eyes glared, "That's because you know my moves. Besides, I beat Mystique twice."

Magneto sighed then turned. "Well it will have to do. Tonight we attack the city. Everyone will be in the park, for the carnival. That is where we will make our stand and get a bit of pay back."

"What if the X-Men show up?" Mystique asked.

"Oh they will, in fact I'm hoping for it. This will be our chance for revenge on them as well. But for now continue to practice. Toad, Fiona come with me." The two walked behind Magneto into his office. "I want you to go out and wait in the crowd. When you get the signal, you know what to do."

Toad grinned, "We squash them like bugs." He grabbed Fiona's arm and did a little dance out of the office.

"Well Charles are you ready to find out what is going to happen tonight."

-----------------------------------

Logan met Storm and Jean outside of Cerebro, bringing along Bobby, Ryan, and John. When he got there Storm nodded. "The Professor is trying to figure out what Magneto is planning. Good you brought them." She gestured to the three boys who were looking around in amazement, their mouths hanging open.

Ryan tapped Logan on the shoulder and he turned. "Where are we?" he asked.

"This is the lower levels of the school. Professor X, Storm, Jean, and Scott are the X-Men. They fight the mutants who try and destroy humans, the Brotherhood."

"So why aren't you an X-Man?" Bobby asked.

"One word; Scott."

The boys laughed, and Logan continued. "And also because I travel to much. This isn't my home. But I will help you fight."

John held up a hand, "Wait a minute, help US fight?"

Storm broke in at that point. "Yes we would like you to join the X-Men on this one. We'll need all the help we can get."

Ryan stared at her. "What?"

"Yes, we want you to join us."

Bobby and Ryan looked at each other. "We're in."

Storm turned to John, "What about you?"

He looked around, "Well I don't know. I mean I don't think I'm the best person you might want for back up."

Storm placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't put yourself down. I would willing want you as a partner, not just back up."

John thought for a second and then bowed, "Alright, I'm your service ma'am." Then he smiled.

Storm nodded, and then the doors to Cerebro opened. The Professor came out.

"They are going to the carnival. And the results of what they will do, won't be pleasant."

Logan nodded, "Yeah and we'll be a man short."

"Think again, metal head."

They all turned to see Scott walking stiffly towards them. Jean's eyes were angry as he reached them. "Scott Summers you're…"

He held up a hand, "Don't, I'm going."

Logan turned to him. "Alright one-eye you can come but I lead this one."

Scott snapped his head in Logan's direction, "What? I don't think so."

The Professor held up a hand. "Scott, Logan is right. Let him lead, you are still injured."

Scott shut his mouth and nodded. "But Professor, this isn't a good idea. He'll just get us into more trouble than we'll already get."

Logan stepped towards him, "Why you little…" "ENOUGH!" the Professor yelled.

They both stopped and turned to him. "Scott, you and Jean ready the jet, Storm, Logan, you get Bobby, John, and Ryan uniforms."

They all nodded and headed off to do their orders. Logan and Storm lead the three boys to the ready room, and Logan reached into the lockers and pulled out three black leather uniforms. He handed them each one. John put his on and looked at Storm, "Now what?"

She grinned. "Boy are you feisty. Hold on."

He nodded, as Bobby and Ryan put theirs on. Bobby pulled at the neck. 

"You guys really wear this?"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "What would you prefer, yellow spandex." He saw Scott shoot him a look and smirked. Then he headed towards the jet. 

Ryan and Bobby glanced at each other and then followed. Bobby stopped dead in his tracks. "Holy…"

Scott walked down the ramp zipping up his uniform. "You like it?"

"Ah…well I don't fly to well," Bobby stammered.

John rolled his eyes.

"All right lets go," Logan called and walked up the ramp, passing Scott with a smirk on his way in. Scott rolled his eyes, and waited as the other got in. Then he saw the Professor hold a hand up, and did the same. Then he closed the ramp and went to the pilot seat. Strapping in he powered the jet up. The outside door opened up, and Scott pulled back on the throttle. They rose out of the hanger and he punched the engine power to full. The sleek jet took off into the night. Logan looked back at Bobby, who was squeezing his eyes shut, gripping the seat in a death grip. He grinned. 

Storm sighed, "I wish we had someone there to scout around."

Ryan grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah, it would be a little easier."

Ryan laughed, "All right."

Storm's eyes flew open, "Ryan wait!"

But it was too late. Ryan was gone. Logan turned back to the front and sighed in frustration. "Wonderful."

Ryan landed on a bench in the park. He looked around and saw people streaming around, going into the fair. Then he started walking, and tapped the small headphones he had on. "You guys there?"

"Ryan where the hell are you?" was the reply. He laughed. "I'm in the park. There's a big pond here that you can land in. Boy this place is crowded. If Magneto gets his way, there could be a lot of devastation tonight."

"That's why that's not going to happen," Logan said.

Ryan kept going and watched the people go onto rides. Then something caught his eye. Something green wrapped around a bucket of chicken and pulled it back towards someone. He saw it was a man with a black hat on, with a white-haired girl hanging on his arm, grinning as the guy grabbed the bucket and sucked in what was a tongue.

"Whoa, some guy just grabbed something with his tongue. I take it he's a mutant?"

Storm's reply was worried, "Yes that must be Toad. He has a tongue like that, be careful. He's great at martial arts, and he can crush you by jumping on you."

Ryan nodded. "All right, note to self, stay away from guy with tongue. How far out are you guys?"

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Scott said.

----------------------------

The jet came closer to the park, and Scott turned off the lights, to an infra-red version. He saw the pond that Ryan had told them. 

"Storm," he said. Storm's eyes began to glow, and thick fog formed up on the pond. "All right hold on," Scott said. Then he brought the plane to a steep drop.

"Whoa, what are you doing!" Bobby yelped, as they all felt themselves leaning forward. Then Scott leveled the plane out and brought it closer to shore. Then when he was about 15 feet from the surface, he shut off all power. Bobby exclaimed in surprise as the jet dropped into water and jolted. "Sorry," Scott said as he undid his straps.

Logan stared up at him. "Jeez do you always land like that?"

They all went down to the ramp and saw Ryan leaning against a tree, waiting. "Nice landing," he called.

Bobby walked shakily onto the ground, "Man I hate flying."

"All right, now where?" Scott asked.

They all looked at Logan, Scott folding his arms over his chest. "What?" Logan asked.

"Well what do we do, fearless leader?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Stop!" Jean cried and stalked in the direction of the carnival. John rolled his eyes as the other fell in behind her. He looked at Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Are they always like that?

John grinned. "Yep." Ryan rolled his eyes. Then they hurried to catch up with others. But before they could get there, someone dropped down landing right in front of them.

"Crap," Ryan yelled as he and John jumped back landing on the ground.

Rogue grinned and rolled her eyes. "Boy are you jumpy."

Ryan and John rose and brushed themselves off. "Rouge, where in the hell did you come from?"

"Well I…"

Just then the others came back. "What happened?" Logan asked but stopped when he saw Rogue. "What are you…"

"I just learned my flying ability after you left. The Professor said you might need some help."

"All right, you're here, let's go. We have to find Magneto to stop him," Jean said. "Logan take Ryan, Storm take John, Scott take Rogue, and I'll take Bobby."

They nodded and headed in different directions.

---------------------------

Fiona and Toad walked around. Suddenly a firework that formed the shape of a circled X, with a line through it went off, and Toad grinned. "Show time." She grinned and then stepped up to the Ferris wheel operator as Toad leaped onto another ride's operator. Grinning he pulled the control all the way back. The ride started spinning as fast as it could. He pumped a fist into the air. 

Meanwhile, Fiona turned to the operator on the Ferris wheel. With one quick move she kicked him off the stand, then turned and slammed her fist down on the controls. Electricity surged and then the wheel lost all power. Her eyes sparked as she absorbed the energy. Then Fiona jumped down. Giving Toad a kiss, they took off in opposite directions.

Fiona ran through the crowd, and suddenly bumped into someone. It was a young boy, and another white-haired woman.

"Sorry," she said crisply, and then continued. Suddenly she stopped; those weren't usual outfits for pedestrians. Fiona turned and faced them.

John stopped. There was something wrong with that girl. Turning back he saw her raise her arms. Her eyes glowed white and suddenly all the lights around them burst. She then closed her fists. Electricity suddenly flew from the broken lights towards them. "Storm!" he screamed running towards his companion, knocking them to the ground. Then jumping up he pulled out his lighter. Lighting it over his hand, he threw a huge ball off fire straight at her, as hard as he could. The ball was suddenly propelled by a huge gust of wind and hit the woman in the chest. She flew backwards through a wooden building, which caught on fire. Storm grabbed his arm, and they took off running. They had to warn the others.

Rogue and Scott ran through a crowd of screaming people, running out of a big tent. Looking at each other, they ran into it. Standing in the middle was Sabertooth. He was holding someone by the collar and then tossed him through the stands. Then Sabertooth turned to Rogue, and Scott. He roared and charged at them. Scott let a blast of energy out of his visor. Sabertooth, using his agility dodged it, and landed in front of Scott, grabbing him by the neck. Rogue screamed and flew into the air. She went around to Sabertooth's back and pulled down hard on his hair. He growled and threw Scott across the tent into the stands. "Cyclops!" Rogue screamed and just dodged a punch taken at her. 'Ugh, how am I going to defeat him, my power is taking his gift, and flying. How can I help?' Suddenly Sabertooth grabbed her by the neck. She felt his strength course through her, along with other things. Just then a burst of red energy hit him and suddenly it was transferred to Rogue. She screamed as Scott's energy, along with traces of Logan's healing power, and Sabertooth's strength clashed with her mind. Suddenly he released her and flew out of the building, through the tent wall. Grabbing her head Rogue groaned. Everything felt weird, and she was dizzy, but also she felt stronger than she had ever felt. Shaking her head, to clear it, Rogue ran over to Scott who was standing, holding his chest.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern. He nodded, "Yeah, boy that hurt. What about you?"

She nodded. "We better find the others."

Ryan walked along side Logan as they hurried through the crowd. Logan went into a tent to check it out, so he waited outside. Suddenly his sense told him to move. Reacting immediately he jumped to the side, just as Toad landed where he had been. Turning he saw the tongue coming at him. Ryan held up his hand and the tongue stopped in mid air. Ryan then reached out, grabbed it and pulled as hard as he could. Toad went flying past him, landing on the top of the next tent, and then jumped back towards him. Ryan felt feet hit his chest and he flew backwards into the stand across from them. Rolling to the ground after he hit, he looked around. Grabbing a water gun, he vaulted over the counter, and fired it at Toad, who in turn put his hand across his face and leapt onto the counter, dripping wet. Dropping the gun, Ryan kicked out, connecting with Toad's legs. Toad fell onto his back still on the counter. Ryan jumped up onto it, as Toad got up. 

Tilting his head Toad did a little dance and then spit. Ryan who had felt it coming back-flipped off the counter and landed hard on his feet, as he watched the spit crust onto the wall. "Well a martial artist, impressive," Toad sneered. Toad leapt over him and kicked backwards. Ryan flew towards the power box and slammed into the wooden crate right in front of it, breaking it and going to the floor. He groaned at the pain throbbing in his head. Reaching back he felt the wetness of blood. He had to end this, now. Looking at the power box he had a sudden idea. Standing up, he saw Toad take a running leap to fly at him and yell, "Just die already." Grabbing a stick Ryan hit the power box as hard as he could and then teleported to where Toad at been standing. He watched as Toad flew into the box and was electrocuted. He slumped to the ground, still convulsing. Ryan looked around. "Where's Logan?"

Meanwhile Logan had looked in the tent and run into an old friend. Now he battled Mystique. She jumped and did a turning kick. Logan felt himself fly back against a wooden beam holding up the tent. It cracked and he fell to the floor. Springing back up he released his claws. She rushed at him and swung a kick to his head, he blocked it with his arm and then swiped at her. The claws slashed her upper arm and Mystique looked at him as if she were saying "I can't believe you just did that." Angry she punched him hard in the stomach. He went stumbled backwards, as she jumped into the air and flipped over him, bringing down her foot, catching him in the head. Logan fell to the ground and as she came down, he stuck his claws through Mystique's arm and threw her as hard as he could out of the tent. Standing up, the cut on his face closed up. 

A minute later Ryan ran through the door. "Come on we should re group." Logan sniffed a couple times, nodded, and headed toward the boy. Knowing this time he couldn't let her escape, he suddenly struck Ryan through the neck. Ryan slumped to his knees, but his eyes turned yellow, and Mystique's blue form came again. "How?" she whispered, more to herself than anybody.

"The kid's smart enough to know to teleport in here," Logan said. "Besides I know your scent."

She fell to the ground and he stood up straight. Walking out of the tent he saw Toad lying on the ground beneath a sparking power box. Ryan was standing about 15 feet away. His face lit in a smile when he saw Logan.

"Come on kid, we have to find the others," Logan said and started walking.

"But how will we know where to look?" Ryan asked, as he tried to keep up with Logan's fast pace. Suddenly the heard a loud noise and watched as all metal by the piazza, folded in towards it. Logan looked over at Ryan. "That's how."

They took off in that direction.

Magneto smiled at the metal cage he had holding 5 prisoners. It was suspended by the top of the 25 ft wide Piazza, hanging out onto the lawn, by a metal pole, about 5 ft above a 6 ft dunking barrel. However this dunking barrel was filled with acid instead of water and with one move he could let the metal hook at the top go. He turned to Snake Eyes who was leaning against the rail, bored. Just then they heard footsteps run up the stairs. 

They both turned to find a young boy and a woman with red hair standing there. He turned to Snake Eyes. "This is your time to prove yourself." Snake Eyes nodded and headed forward.

Jean watched as a guy with snakelike eyes, and scales on his face started towards them. Bobby stood a couple feet behind her and to her right. She held out a hand, and he stayed where he was. Then she turned back in time to see the guy move with incredible speed towards her. She felt herself being lifted up and flung over his shoulder. Landing on her feet, she kicked out backwards, only to find her foot caught. Snake Eyes spun it and she felt herself flipped, landing hard on the ground. Jean turned and tried to use her telekinesis powers but found he was to fast. Just as he swiped, his hand stopped in mid air. She watched as ice spread up his arm and over his body. Then she saw Bobby was pointing his hand at the guy. This time when she used her telekinetic powers he flew backwards off of the piazza and into water. Then Jean climbed to her feet and went to stand by Bobby.

"Impressive," Magneto said with mock applause. Then they heard more footsteps, and the rest of the X-Men came to stand by her. Scott, still holding his chest, turned to the prisoners, and back to Magneto. "Let them go."

Magneto grinned, "Now why would I do that? They have shunned us since the day they were born. Hating us, fearing us, willing to destroy us. It's time for revenge. These people are some very important people. Their deaths will show the people how powerful we are."

Jean noticed that three of the five people were in fact important; one was the mayor, another a senator, and a third the sheriff. The other two looked like businessmen. "This will just make them hate you more."

Magneto sighed, "Yes I know, but at least after this they won't dare challenge our power. They will fear us so much, that they will worship us. And you will not stop me."

Suddenly Logan felt electricity course through his body, and in front of his eyes. Scott turned and saw a girl with white hair, and an ash covered face, holding her hands over Logan's head. Reaching his hand up, he went to shoot her, when he felt pain from his shoulders. Then he was being lifted up, and tossed into Logan. They both landed in a heap together at the bottom of the stairs. 

Fiona came and stood next to Sabertooth as the other X-Men got ready to fight. Sabertooth stepped forward, and Storm who had already been gathering the wind, raised her hand. A funnel of wind suddenly appeared rushing at him. He was picked up and carried away. Fiona, angered, stepped forward, but before she could do anything, Rogue, who still hadn't felt the strength go away, let loose a punch. Fiona went flying off the piazza, through a tent wall, out the other one, landing on the ground, a hundred feet away. John gapped at Rogue, who was as surprised as he was.

Logan shook his head. It was pounding. Looking over he saw Scott was still lying on the ground face down, blood leaking from five cuts on his right shoulder. 'Wonderful,' he thought. Reaching over he checked for a pulse. 

Scott jerked up and faced Logan, who let out his middle claw. Scott frowned and pulled himself up. Logan stood up and grabbed his shoulder as he started to wobble. "What's the matter one-eye, pain making you see spots."

"Maybe. By the way I like the hair. You look like a cat who just got done with a bath."

Logan was about to say something when they saw a woman go flying off the Piazza. They ran back up the stairs. Now all of them faced Magneto who was glaring angrily. "You may have won, but not in time."

With that he pulled the metal hook apart and the cage dropped. Jean and Ryan flung out their hands and instead of dropping down into the acid, the cage went out to the side, and then dropped, landing with a load thud on the ground. Magneto raised an arm, in rage, at the metal bars that were part of the Piazza ceiling. They came loose and the ceiling started to crumble. 

The X-Men jumped off as bricks and stone fell down where they were standing. Then they saw a helicopter come down. Magneto floated up and opened the door, getting in. Toad was piloting with some difficulty, and Fiona, a unconscious Mystique, and Sabertooth were already in it. The X-Men then watched as the helicopter flew off. But they knew it wasn't the end.

****

Epilogue

Logan and the rest of them stood outside the school. He turned to them. "Well it seems that whenever I come here, I always end up fighting someone."

The Professor laughed, and shook Logan's hand. Then he turned to Jean and taking her hand brought it up, kissing it. Storm gave him a hug. "Be safe," she whispered. 

Logan smiled and then came to Scott. "Well kid, trouble always follows you. Keep your EYE open. Oh and don't worry, we'll continue our discussion when I get back."

Scott shook the hand that was offered with a smile. "You're right we will. Be careful."

Logan nodded and then turned to Rogue, who carefully gave him a hug. She tucked her whit streak behind her ear and held out his dog tag. "Do you still want me to hang on to this?"

"Of course, I'll be back. Even if it's just to bring him back."

Rogue frowned and Logan pointed to the front door. They all turned to see Ryan come out carrying a backpack. He stopped by her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I talked to Logan and the Professor and they said I could go with him. I'm going to help him. Four eyes are better than two you know."

Rogue smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Oh and be careful with that new ability. You could break the whole house." Rogue laughed.

Then he gave Bobby and John a slap on the back and headed over to Logan, who was standing by the newly furnished truck. They climbed in and waved as the pulled out. As the others all went in, Rogue looked down at the dog tag in her hand and then placed it around her neck. Then she felt another arm around her shoulder and looked up to see John. "How about a game of basketball." Bobby and Rogue laughed and they headed back into their home. Turning back one last time to see the truck turn into onto the street, she smiled. He would be back. Even if it was to fight a war they all knew was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from X-Men, only our originals. This is strictly for entertainment, no one is making any money off

this. 

By: Chani and DuneManic

****

Chapter 2

****

Five Months After The Last Run-in With Magneto

Aswan, Egypt

Fourteen-year-old Lydia Parker walked home very angry. She had been promoted to teacher assistant in her martial arts class, it wasn't her fault, why did they blame her. Angry she ran a hand through her brown hair. Lydia had never fit in, this just made it worse. She was the only Caucasian person at her school, and in her martial arts class, and she knew the kids hated her. 

When she finally got home, she ran upstairs and flopped down on her bed. Faintly, she heard her mother crying from her room. Businessmen had been trying to get them to sell their property for weeks, but each time Lydia's father had said no. Finally the men had said that if they didn't sell something bad was going to happen. Leaning against the doorframe she watched as her mother cried. Loud honking and shouting made her mother look up and go to the window. She turned to Lydia eyes wide with fear and then ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Lydia followed but her mother caught her by the arm. "Stay in here." Lydia nodded and watched from the window as her mother went onto the porch. In front of the house were three trucks and about 12 men, armed. 

"Mrs. Parker, if you would kindly sign these lease papers we'll go away."

Lydia's mother stood her ground and raised her chin. The man who had spoken charged up the stairs and grabbed her by the arm. Pulling her down the steps, he handed her roughly to two men who grinned and went behind a truck, while she screamed. Lydia stood up straight. To her horror there was a shot, and then silence. Somehow she knew her mother was alive but rage filled her mind and blindly she pushed open the door and ran out. The men all turned towards her, but before they could do anything, a clap of thunder came. Looking up the leader was shocked to find the sky that had been clear just a few minutes ago, was now dark with storm clouds. Looking back at Lydia, he stared in wonder at her now glowing, white, eyes. Wind swirled around her, rain and hail began to pour from the sky. Some of the men laughed out loud, making her even more angry. Huge hail began to pour, and the men yelled and scrambled to their trucks. She watched as one piece hit a man on the head, killing him instantly and her anger turned to sadness. The hail and rain was then replaced by snow. Staring at what she had somehow done, she ran blindly away from her home, vaguely noticing her hair was now as white as the snow that was still lightly falling. 

****

Fremantle, Australia

Twenty-five-year-old Gavin Norris walked quietly back from the dock. As he smiled at the people standing on the dock, they looked down or away. He sighed. It was no secret that he was different. Gavin had known it since he was 20. When he was mad, he would somehow become liquid metal. So he had vowed never to get mad at anything. It had worked, to his surprise, for the past seven years. But lately it was getting even more frustrating than before. Only five times in the seven years since he had found out, had he lost his temper. Sighing he kept walking, until something slammed into him. Losing his balance, Gavin fell off the dock into the water. His blood started to boil as he swam over to the ladder and climbed up. Glaring at a large, burly man who was sneering at him, Gavin pulled himself back onto the dock. Dripping, he turned to the man. 

"Why?"

" Because I think its time you took the hint and left. We don't need your kind here anymore." 

Gavin stared in numb shock. Yes, he was the village freak, but her never expected to be turned out. This was all he knew. Of all the things that should have shocked him enough to think, this was NOT it. for the first time in seven years.. Gavin snapped. He turned into his silver, liquid metal form and charged the guy. They flew back against a small wood shack. Gavin raised his arm, which to his surprised suddenly became a solid, metal blade. He slammed it into the shack right besides the guy. Slowly realizing what he had done, he backed away and then turned back to normal. Seeing the horror, and slight satisfaction, in the man's eyes he took off running to his motorcycle. Starting it up he headed to the airport, to go anywhere but this town. 

****

Two Hours Later(more or less.. time change.. we know. deal)

Cohb, Ireland

Twenty-eight-year-old Adam Walter got out of the water and lay on the shore. His gills at his sides closed to keep the moisture in and he stared up at the sky. Adam had known about his powers for six years now. He could breath underwater, and had extra strength. Staring up at the sky, he didn't know someone else was there, until a little boy sat down on his chest. 

"Hi Adam," the five-year-old Philip said. 

"Hi Philip. What can I do for yous?"

"You promised to take me swimming."

Adam groaned, he had completely forgotten. "I'm sorry Philip but I can't."

Philip's expression went to sad, and suddenly anger. Beating his fist down on Adam's chest he screamed. "I hate you, I hate you."

Adam tried to grab the boy's hands but Philip struggled. Adam was getting mad, he didn't have to put up with this. Philip's small fists hit a sensitive spot on his wrist. Suddenly pain burst from his right hand and a round blade shot through the bottom of his wrist. It was pointed at Philip's arm, and Adam watched as the boy's face turned to a look of horror, as the blade, nicked his skin. He screamed and jumping up, ran as fast as he could. Adam sat straight up holding his throbbing wrist, the blade looked like bone, and it was very sharp at the end. Closing his eyes, as the pain shot through his body, he told his brain to make it stop. Opening his eyes, he saw the blade go straight back down. Then to his amazement the cut in which the blade had come from closed before his eyes, and the pain was gone. Sitting there stunned, he suddenly heard shouting coming from the direction Philip had run. About 10 men were running at him with bats, knives, poles, any kind of object that could be a weapon. One man screamed. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch. You almost took my boy's arm off."

Adam decided he had two choices, face ten guys with weapons while all he had was a bone blade he couldn't control or get the hell out of there. He chose the second. 

****

Kauai, Hawaii

Twenty-four-year-old Brenda Ruth argued with the construction foreman. 

"You can't cut down this forest. It's part of our culture. You'll be destroying a tropical paradise."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm being paid to do this.-- All right boys, let'er rip." 

Brenda watched as the plow trucks moved forward, starting to destroy the edge of the forest that rested beside a cliff. Turning to the foreman she swung a punch that caught him in the jaw. He fell to the ground, rubbing it and stared at her. She was the strangest person he'd ever met, her hair was green and he had never met anyone so devoted to plants before. 

Brenda ran towards the forest. Tears of anger and hopelessness streamed down her cheeks. Wishing the vines from the trees could here her, she screamed in her head. 'Don't you care, grab those stupid machines.' Suddenly the vines flew down from the trees wrapping around the trucks. Brenda felt a weird sensation pass through her and suddenly she could command the vines to do her biding. Calling to them she told them to crush the plows. Instantly the vines squeezed the plows, breaking them, and forcing them to compact. Then Brenda had the vines catch hold of the running men and dangle them upside down over the edge of the cliff. She walked over to the trees which held the men. Glancing up to them she called. "Welcome to the rebirth of mother nature." Grinning evilly, she told the vines to release them.

****

Two Weeks Later

Ontario, Canada

Ryan looked around as they passed through the streets of Ontario. It was one in the morning and he was driving the pickup truck, while Logan slept in the passenger's seat. They had found very little. Basically all Logan had found was in his head anyway. Just memories, of three men standing around him, and flashes of pain. It wasn't going so great and Logan had begun to have nightmares more often. 

One time, Ryan had tried to wake him up, and sure enough Logan had woken up. But he had let his claws out, and they had gone right through Ryan's inner left shoulder, nicking his aorta. For some reason Ryan hadn't sensed it. Logan, after focusing, let his claws back in and picked up the unconscious boy, taking him to the hospital. Ryan had been taken to surgery immediately. Later, after a 36 hour coma, Ryan had found that Logan had gone nuts when the doctors wouldn't tell him anything. There had been something to do with beating up the doctor, and over-turning a crash cart. Luckily it didn't last long and the doctor didn't charge him. Ryan was completely recovered by now, save for the six scars, three on his back, three on his chest. But now he knew better than to disturb Logan when he was having a nightmare. 

Rubbing his eyes, Ryan turned at the next street, and suddenly slammed on the brakes as something ran in front of the car. On instinct his right arm flew in front of Logan, who never wore his seatbelt, to keep the man from flying through the windshield. Logan snapped awake and turned to his young friend. "What the hell was that?"

Ryan just shook his head and opened the door. Stepping out her went around to the front and saw a girl lying on the ground. As he walked over to her, and knelt down, his sense warned him of something. Looking up he turned his head seeking the danger. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by his orange and black jacket, and flipped him to the ground. Sitting on top of him, the girl pulled out a knife and held it to Ryan's throat. Ryan stared at her in surprise, her white hair suggested someone older, but she only looked like a young teenager. 

"Give me your wallet, now."

Ryan lay, unsure what to do, when he felt the knife actually bury itself in his skin without cutting him. Now he had no choice. If he tried to teleport, the knife would still cut, and he was too unfocused to try his telekinesis. He almost tensed, when he saw Logan come up behind the girl. Logan.. a look on his face more curious than angry, and lifted her up. She cried out as she was dropped to the ground, the knife dropping from her hand. Logan, while keeping his eyes on her, reached down a hand to pull Ryan up. When both were standing, Ryan offered a hand to the girl, who glared at it for a moment and then finally took hold. When she was standing, she dusted off her clothes. She had on a striped black and tan striped T-shirt, black pants and a tan hooded, vest. On her neck was a brown beaded choker, with an animal carved into each bead. The girl folded her arms over her chest and stared at them. Logan raised an eyebrow at her then took Ryan by the arm and steered him toward the passenger's door. He made his way to the driver's side, and opening the driver's door he hopped in and started the engine. Ryan opened his door and turned to the girl, who had let her hard expression wear off, making her look younger. Sighing she picked up her knife, and walked to the curb, picking up a sack. Ryan looked sidelong at Logan. "Logan?"

The man turned to him. "NO."

"Oh man come on, she's alone and probably needs a lift. Besides she looks…different. Like us."

Logan sighed. "Wraith," he said using the nickname he had given the kid. 

Ryan stared back at him. "Aww come on."

Shaking his head Logan leaned his head against the steering wheel. "All right, go get her," he told the 18-year-old. Ryan grinned and ran over to the girl. After a second her face lit in a smile and they hurried back to the truck. She climbed in as Ryan threw her bag in the back. Getting in he closed the door. Logan, stared into space, and everything was quiet for a moment until the girl finally spoke. 

"Thank you," she said softly. 

Logan almost smiled and turned to her. "Don't mention it."

"I'm Lydia, but you can call me Raine."

Ryan grinned. "I'm Ryan and he's Logan."

Lydia grinned. "Nice to meet you." 

They drove again in silence until Lydia spoke up. "Do you by chance have anything to eat?'

Logan glanced at her. "No but you see that bar up there?" 

She looked ahead and saw a light illuminating from a building up ahead. It said 'Spawns Bar.'

Ryan looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Spawns Bar?" 

Logan nodded, and Lydia looked back to him. "What kind of bar is it?"

Logan grinned, "A fight club."

Ryan groaned. "Logan."

"Hey it'll give us some extra money. Besides the girl's hungry and this is the closest place. While I get us some bucks, you get her something to eat. All right?"

Ryan sighed. "All right."

Logan pulled into the parking lot, and stopped the car. Stepping out he went around to the back. Ryan rolled his eyes at Lydia who giggled, and followed him out. Logan tossed Ryan a plain black shirt. "Put that on, and leave the jacket in the car."

Ryan stared. "Why?"

Logan sighed in frustration. "Because you go in there wearing that orange jacket, you're going to get trouble."

Ryan nodded, and taking off his jacket, complied.

Ryan laughed. "So are we going in?"

But Logan was already heading into the bar

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Is he always like that?"

Ryan laughed, "Yep." Then he offered her an arm. As she took it, they went in. 

Lydia almost gagged as the smoke and smell of beer hit her nose. Ryan leaned down. "I know it takes a while to get used to."

She looked up. "You've been in this kind of bar before?"

Ryan grinned, "Oh yeah, he comes to these all the time, just to make some extra money. I help out when I can, but fighting in a cage against huge guys, isn't my kind of job."

She nodded, and he led her over to the counter, while looking over at a Logan, who was walking up to a man standing by a huge cage. People were cheering and screaming for two men fighting already. Logan was talking to the guy quietly who looked up and nodded. Ryan sighed and turned to the bar tender. 

"We'll have to waters, and a bag of chips."

The bar tender looked around innocently. "What chips?"

Lydia turned to Ryan who tightened his expression. 

"These chips," he said and suddenly a bag of chips that had been sitting on the self behind the bar tender, floated quickly to the counter, besides the bar tender. He looked down and frowned. Glaring angrily he filled two glasses with water. He made no eye contact as he set them down in front of Ryan and Lydia. Ryan nodded, and turned around to watch activity in the cage. Logan was beating the crap out of someone and he grinned. Lydia leaned close to him. "How did you do that?" 

"Do what?" he asked turning to her.

"Make the chips come to the counter."

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

She smiled and lowered her voice to a whisper, "You're a mutant aren't you?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

"I am too."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "Really." He did not feign being surprised. 

She nodded. Then they heard a burst of cheering. Logan was leaning against the cage waiting for the next challenger. Ryan shook his head and turned to Lydia. "Come on," he said and walked over to a table. Sitting down he leaned back and put his feet on a different chair. Lydia sat in the chair next to him. 

"Get some sleep, this could take quite a while," he said.

She stared at him and he smiled. "Scoot closer."

Lydia did as she was told until she was right up against him. He put an arm around her shoulders and pushed her head down, onto his shouder. She smiled and pulled up her feet. Then they both closed their eyes and fell asleep. 

****

New York City

Brenda, or Ivy, as she now called herself walked down the streets, staring in disgust at the huge buildings. It was 4 in the morning and she was on her way to Central Park. Someplace where she could at least be by nature. Ivy didn't know what had drawn her to this city, but it had been something. After a while she found herself in the park. 'Finally, Mother Nature.' Grinning she looked around as she walked. Without warning she slammed into someone. Looking up she glared.

"It's not nice to stare at people," said a girl, wearing a bucket hat. "I'm sorry I knocked you down."

Ivy sighed, "That's OK, I wasn't paying attention."

The girl offered Ivy a hand. She took it, and found herself pulled to her feet. "I'm Ivy Ruth," she said brushing herself off. 

The girl opened her mouth, to say something but then hesitated. "I'm Electra."

Ivy raised and eyebrow, and smirked. "Electra. What kind of name is that?"

Electra glared at her. "Trust me you really don't want to find out." She took of her hat, and wild, white hair was let down to her shoulders. A scar running from her left eye, to the corner of her mouth was now visible. Ivy watched as the girl's eyes started to glow white, spark, and return to normal. 

"OK, sorry," she said quickly, backing away.

Just then she saw a young boy spray painting a tree and her almost quarrel with Electra was forgotten. "Hey," she screamed. Electra turned following Ivy's eyes. The boy stopped for a second and then started again. Ivy's expression turned very angry and she called out to the tree. 

Electra watched as Ivy, who was staring at the tree, flicked her hand. Then to her amazement a tree branch flew down and hit the boy. He cried and flew backwards a few feet to the ground. Grinning Ivy turned back. 

"You're a mutant," Electra stated. 

"So are you." Ivy replied, indignant.

Electra grinned, "Yes and I'm part of a group of mutants. You might find us very helpful."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really. I'm a person of mother nature. How could you possibly help me."

"You hate humans don't you?" Electra moved for the sweet spot.

"With passion," Ivy retorted. 

"Well so do we. We fight them, and we all have scars to prove it. Now, you can see where I'm going with this," Electra smiled.

Ivy smiled dangerously. "Oh yes. Lead the way."

A pain in his leg brought Ryan out of his nap. Squinting he looked up. Two men where standing above him. Turning his head he saw Lydia still asleep on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked, rubbing his head with his free arm.

"Get up," the guy said angrily. 

Lydia raised her head and blinked. Ryan turned to look at the cage arena, only to find everything empty. Looking around he saw Logan arguing quietly with the manager. He looked back at the men in front of him. "Why?"

"Cause the boss wants to see you. That's why you little punk," he gestured towards the cage.

Ryan looked over at the cage again, this time seeing Logan holding the manager guy up against it by his collar. The man sneered something and Logan's head snapped in Ryan's direction. Looking back at the men Ryan smirked. "I think he's a little hung up right now."

The guy turned around to look at the cage and glared, as Logan released his boss. Lackey number one started to walk forward, but found himself rooted to floor. "What in the…"

Ryan stood, "You're not going anywhere."

Lydia watched the exchange in silence and saw the other man reach for his pocket. Flipping out her knife she leaped forward and put it in the small of his back. "I think not." 

Logan appeared in front of all of them. He was angry, Ryan could see that clearly. Ryan's sense suddenly went off. Losing his concentration, the guy he was holding fell forward. "Logan behind you," Ryan cried. Logan turned and as the boss charged at him with a knife, let out the claws in his right hand. The guy Ryan had been holding in place scrambled from the floor in his direction, and before Ryan could react, punched the youth. Landing on a chair he saw the guy coming at him. Kicking out, he caught the guy in the stomach. Then he stood and punched him in the jaw. Lydia felt the man in front of her go forward, and with one move swept his feet from under him. Kneeling she punched him as hard as she could in the chest. He coughed and tried to roll away, but she stood and kicked downward, letting her foot fall onto his face. Ryan did a jumping kick at his guy and the man flew back over the counter, crashing into the wall. Grabbing her arm he turned to see Logan kick the knife out of the manager's hand and then punch him against the wall. Bringing his right had in front of his face, Logan pointed the claws at his head. The man looked terrified. "What do you want?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "The only thing I asked for."

The man nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of money. Logan grabbed it and backed away, letting the guy slump to the floor. Walking over to the kids, he grabbed Ryan's chin and lifted it up, looking at the boy's bloody nose. 

"I'm all right," Ryan said. 

Logan turned to Lydia, who was staring at him. He smiled. "Nice work kid. Let's go."

Lydia opened her mouth but shut it catching a look from Ryan. Shaking her head she followed them out to the truck. Logan yawned and tossed Ryan the keys. "You drive."

"Where am I driving to?"

Logan shrugged. "I was thinking a school in New York." 

****

Manhattan, New York

Adam leaned against the wall. Sighing he took a drink of his pop. He was mad, and depressed. Mad at everyone who was human. If he had it his way he would squash them, every single one. They feared and hated something they didn't understand. Maybe teaching them was the only way to show them. Adam took another drink and promptly spit it out when something dropped right in front of him. A man wearing a black cap tilted his head up. "Hi. I'm Toad. It's nice to meet you."

Adam stared at the guy, who raised his head. Adam suddenly knew why he was wearing a hat. He was…different, having greenish-yellow skin. He looked about three years younger than himself. "Who are you?"

"I believe I already covered that," Toad said with a grin. "So what's your name?" Before Adam could answer Toad continued. "Oh who cares. I know what you're thinking."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Toad nodded, "You're mad. At humans, at the people who shun you."

Adam opened his mouth and closed it. This guy was strange, but he could guess pretty good. "What if I am?"

"Well then I could help you. You see I'm part of something wonderful. Something that could show those humans, why they should leave us alone. We fight them."

Adam grinned, "Oh and what is this thing?"

Toad grinned and bowed, "The Brotherhood."

Fiona led Ivy along the streets of Manhattan. It was just after dawn and things were starting to pick up. She looked around, and sighed. Turning to Ivy she said, "He was supposed to be somewhere around here."

"Who?" Ivy asked.

Before Fiona could answer, hands suddenly covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

Her face lit in a grin, and grabbing the hands she turned to face her boyfriend. Hugging Toad, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then frowned when she saw a man standing behind him. "That's someone you recruited, right?"

"Yes, this is Adam. Adam this is Electra."

He nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Fiona turned around, "This is Ivy. Ivy this is Toad."

Ivy shook his hand graciously. "It's very nice to meet you. You too Adam."

Fiona and Toad looked at each other and grinned. They had done their job.

****

A Day Later

Shark, what he was called by Fiona, entered the room with a towel around his neck and his hair still dripping from the swim he had just taken. He glanced around the room, and smiled. It was covered with vines and flowers. Ivy, wearing her black shirt and green pants had her long green hair in a ponytail that went everywhere. She was staring at a vine, that was wrapping around her arm.

"So what to you do? Just control them?"

Ivy turned, startled by a break in the silence. She glared. "No I don't just control them. I talk with them. They are just as intelligent as people. They just need…motivation.. you could say."

He raised an eyebrow. "So are you ready for the Magnahead's plans today. It sounds pretty dumb.. really. Why are we fighting other mutants?"

She glared at him, and jumped down from the rock she had been standing on. "It's Magneto, and yes I'm ready for his plans. This Professor sounds like perfect bait for a bunch of fish we have to skin. Oops sorry did I just insult your family," she sneered angered by his lack of appreciation for the Brotherhood.

He just turned and stalked out, barely avoiding ramming into Toad and Fiona. 

"What's with him?" Fiona asked.

"He's being a sore thumb. So do you like my decorating?" Ivy's lilting voice floated above them.

Toad looked around, and then up, leaning in front of a flower. "It's a bit green, isn't it?"

Ivy grinned from her perch on the rock, and looking at the flower, twitched her fingers. Suddenly the yellow flower "spit" pollen into Toad's face. Fiona put a hand over her mouth to hide a grin, as Toad frantically reached up to brush it off. Then he started to sneeze, and the two women burst out laughing. They stopped when Magneto came in with Sabertooth trailing. 

"In my office, we will go over the plans one last time." his tone left no room for argument. Or fun, thought Toad.

The team complied and followed him to his office, where Shark already was.

"Fiona, and Ivy will go to Central Park and "be" the plants, if you'll pardon. Sabertooth, Toad, and Shark will accompany me to the good Professor's school. Shark you will be serving as my bodyguard. Toad, Sabertooth you will assure passage in and out of the school. I hope everyone is agreed?"

They all nodded and Magneto turned walking over to a round, gray capsule, with a plastic curved cover. He looked down at the still form of Mystique, who was hooked up to more than a dozen wires. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully and her wounds were long healed. Her coma, however, still held her in its grasp. One that, Magneto knew, Charles could heal. Facing them again he nodded. "Let's go."

****

Professor Xavier's School

John was so tired he was struggling to stay awake. Staring out the window, he found his eyes closing. 'No.' He snapped them back open and looked back at the front of the classroom, but before long they closed again.

Scott sat a his desk, waiting for the students to finish their test. Looking at his watch, he sighed. Suddenly a snore filled the room. He looked up with a frown. Scott saw John with his head tilted back, eyes closed. 'Oh man.' Bobby and Rogue grinned and went back to their tests. Suddenly there was a huge thump. Everyone looked over at John, who was now lying dazed on the floor. Bobby and Rogue burst out laughing. Scott shook his head. "John?"

John blushed and looked up. "Yeah?"

Scott opened his mouth to rule punishment but shut it. "Finish your test," he sighed. John breathed a sigh of relief and immediately sat down. 

After another ten minutes, Scott stood up. "All right time's up. John can I speak with you?"

Bobby slapped him on the back on the way out and gave him a grin. John rolled his eyes, and walked up to Scott's desk. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. I'm sorry but can't let you go on the next test run."

"What?" he burst out, "But I have to, the whole team supposed to go."

"John your behind in classes, you're out all the time, up till late hours, and now you're falling asleep during the middle of a test."

"I'll try harder, I promise. Please, you know how much the team means to me."

"All right, I'll tell you what. You get caught up, and stop falling asleep in my class, and then on the next run, you can go. But not if a situation comes. Agreed?"

John started to protest, the team might need him if their was a situation but then nodded, "OK." Just then Storm poked her head in. 

"Scott the professor want's to see you."

Scott nodded to John left with her. "What is it?" he asked when the were sufficiently down the hall to prevent eavesdropping.

"He was using Cerebro and found the Brotherhood in Central Park. Two of them, and he thinks they are going to make trouble."

Scott nodded. They met Jean, Rogue, and Bobby in Professor Xavier's office. 

"Go ready the jet. Let's just hope that they haven't destroyed anything yet. Scott can you stay here? I must discuss something with you."

They all nodded, and running down the hall Storm, Jean, Bobby, and Rogue got in the elevator. Fifteen minutes later, they were strapped in and ready to go. 

"All right, hold on...," Storm said.

Ryan grinned as he saw the school up ahead. He looked at Lydia, who was once again asleep and leaning on his shoulder. Logan was driving, with a smile spreading on his face. Suddenly, Ryan caught sight of something big rising from the back of the school. Logan."

Logan leaned forward, just in time to see a jet fly off. The only reason it would be going out, was if there was trouble. "Damn," he yelled. Lydia snapped awake and looked him. Pulling into the driveway, Logan shut the car off. Opening the door, and then slamming it, he stalked over to the Professor and Scott, who had appeared in the front door. 

"Hello Logan."

"Back again claws?"

Logan glared at Scott and pointed to the sky. "What's going on? Is Rogue with them?"

"It seems some of the Brotherhood was in Central Park, and they went to make sure nothing happens. Yes Rogue is with them."

Logan stormed into the garage. Ryan got out of the car. "Logan?"

Then Logan, on Scott's motorcycle, pulled out and flew down the driveway.

"Logan get the hell of my motorcycle!" Scott yelled angrily, and was answered by a raised arm that a held Logan's middle claw out. 

"Logan!" Ryan yelled. Mad, he then ran into the garage, knowing too well that there wasn't enough fuel in the truck. Looking around he saw a tarp in the corner. Ryan threw it off and saw a green and black racing motorcycle underneath. Running a quick inspection, he saw it had almost full fuel and wasn't damaged. Ryan swung a leg over it and started to pull it out of the garage. A hand stopped him and he turned to see Lydia frowning. "Are you nuts," she asked. He sighed. "Logan and Rogue are my family. I'm not staying here." She nodded and without warning got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"What are you…"

"If you're going I'm going. Drive."

Rolling his eyes he put the pedal to the medal. The Professor yelled. "Ryan don't."

But Ryan didn't here him. 

Storm brought the jet down in the middle of the park. People who were in the park were suddenly blinded by a thick fog. The X-Men stepped into the park and cautiously looked around. 

"Split up," Jean instructed. They all went in different directions. About ten minutes later, they met by the jet again. 

"What's going on, there is no one from the Brotherhood here," Jean. Storm shook her head, and frowned. Hearing the sound of a motorcycle, they turned to see Scott's heading straight towards them. Bobby, and Rogue started to back up, as Logan stopped suddenly, right in front of Rogue. "Are you all right?" She nodded, surprise evident on her face. "Why are you here?"

"Because one eye and the Professor said something was wrong

"Something IS wrong. If the Professor saw someone here and now they're not here. Where are they?"

They all looked at each other. "Head back." Logan ordered.

Ryan drove quickly down the street, they were just ten minutes out. Suddenly he slammed on the brakes, his sense coming in loud and clear. 

"What is it?" Lydia asked in concern. 

"The Professor," he said going into a U-turn he floored it. As they got closer to the school his sense was going off so bad it was making his head hurt. Finally they got to the street. 

"Watch out," Lydia suddenly screamed. Ryan slammed on the brakes, stopping right in front of a guy standing in the road. He wasn't just any guy though. He looked to be of liquid metal. He stared at them. Lydia gasped. 

"Who are you?" Ryan asked. 

The guy changed to a normal person and shook his head. "My name's Gavin, mate. I'm looking for Charles Xavier."

Suddenly Ryan grabbed his head, as danger warnings started up like fireworks again. "Get out of the way," he yelled.

Then flooring it again he continued. Finally they got to the driveway. But before he could drive in, the gate slammed shut. Stopping the motorcycle he looked around. He heard Lydia scream and felt himself being lifted by the neck. There was no time to think, he felt himself flying backwards and then darkness.

Lydia watched in horror, as Ryan was thrown against the brick wall by a huge man, well, not man, catman. He turned towards her and reached out a hand, when suddenly he straightened. Lydia saw the metal guy standing behind the creature an arm pointed towards his lower back Gavin pulled back and a blood covered blade come out of the creature's back. Growling in pain the Catman turned on Gavin, grabbing him by the neck. Gavin tried to stab him again but Sabertooth leaned and with an angry growled tossed him as hard as he could towards the gate. Lydia watched in shock as Gavin liquidated himself and went straight through it. The boom of a jet penetrated the air.

"Sabertooth."

Lydia turned to see three more men standing there. Two each had a man over his shoulder. The older one, the one who had spoken, glared at the cat guy. "Come it's time to retreat. We have what we came for."

Sabertooth nodded, and holding his wound, walked stiff and heavily towards them. They all entered a helicopter that was landed on the grass. As Lydia watched them turn off she vaguely heard shouting and the sound of anther motorcycle coming. 

"Kid!"

She snapped her head to see Gavin, in his normal form, once again by her. Looking around she saw six people, one with a beat up face running out from the house. Also she saw Logan getting off the bike. "Are you OK?"

She nodded, and then pointed to the brick wall. Logan's eyes flew open and they ran over to Ryan who was still unconscious. The rest of the X-Men stopped by them.

"Is he all right?" Storm asked.

Logan nodded, "He'll live. What happened?"

Jean looked down. "They took Professor Xavier."

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He hurt all over, and was freezing. Looking up he saw he had no shirt on, and was covered with all kinds of tubes. Turning his head he saw John lying on a bed sleeping, his face bruised and chapped. Shifting his head in the other direction, a smirk came to his lips when he saw Logan sitting against a table, with his head on his chin, fast asleep. Ryan took a breath and tried to sit up. Pain shot through his body, and he gasped loudly. Logan's head jerked up and he sprang up. Coming over to Ryan, he put his hand gently on the boy's shoulder pushing him back down. 

"Take it easy kid. You just got thrown into a brick wall."

"Lydia," Ryan suddenly burst out. 

"Don't worry, she's with Storm, learning. Even in all this they can still teach."

"What happened? How bad am I?"

Logan sighed and sat down on the edge of Ryan's bed. 

"You have a concussion, your right shoulder is pulled, you have a large laceration down the back of your neck, a broken rib punctured a lung, and your back is going to be sore for a while. All in all, not that bad."

Ryan groaned. "Oh man."

Logan smiled and patted him on his good shoulder. He turned to leave but was stopped when Ryan grabbed his wrist. Logan turned back to the kid.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Logan asked questioningly.

"For letting me stay," Ryan said simply, "and being my only family."

Logan, who Ryan knew didn't like to talk about emotional stuff, cleared his throat. "Don't mention it."

Then ruffling the kid's hair he walked out of the lab. Ryan turned and saw that John was waking up. 

"Hi," Ryan said.

"Ugh, hi. Man I feel like a car hit me," John groaned.

"What happened John?"

"I remember the Professor arguing with someone in his office and then what sounded like fighting between Scott and someone else. I ran out of the class to help. They told me to run, but I couldn't do that. I held my own against a guy with bone claws for a few minutes, but then I remember being slashed in the head and thrown face first through the window. After that, Storm was starting to helping me up, but I told her the Professor and Scott were in trouble. Then we ran out front; saw you, a girl, another guy, Logan, and a helicopter leaving. You were unconscious and then…I don't remember anything."

Ryan sighed and turned his head to the ceiling. This was not good. 

"You know before the Professor told me to leave, he gave me a message in my head. It said the mind will reveal my location."

Ryan thought for a second and then sat up, despite the pain radiating through his body. He turned to John. "Where do you think Jean would be?"

"In the office, probably, that's where it happened."

Ryan nodded. "Thanks." Then focusing he saw a gold light pass in front of his eyes. 'Next stop, the scene of the crime.'

"It doesn't make sense. How could they have even gotten in here?" Jean paced the office. Rogue who was standing with Bobby shrugged. "Nobody but the Professor was here."

"Yes but the Professor knows how to protect himself. It still does not make sense," Storm agreed.

Logan remained quiet, along with the very confused looking, Lydia and Gavin. Suddenly a haze of golden light appeared followed by a dazed looking Ryan. Rogue reached out and grabbed his arm to steady him. 

"Ryan what are you doing here?" Jean demanded. 

"I think there's a way to find the Professor. Astral projection."

Storm stared at him. "What do you mean? The Professor can do that, but if he's a long distance away, it might not work."

"I know, but what if he projected it enough to make it not as straining for Jean to use Cerebro to locate him."

Jean opened her mouth and then closed it. "You know that might work. I have to try. It might be the only way to get the professor back."

Logan stared at her for a minute and then nodded. "Be careful."

Magneto walked slowly around the table that held Professor down. Leaning forward he stared into Charles's eyes. "You know why you're here." It was a statement, not a question. Charles met Eric's eyes and then looked back up.

"I will not heal someone so evil."

"Oh I think you will, if you want your young red eyed friend to live. It seems he was wearing sunglasses, and it's very hard to fight when you can't unleash your only power."

The Professor's head snapped back in Magneto's direction. "Eric he has no part in this. Leave him alone."

Magneto sneered, "I don't think so Charles, I don't know what my people are doing to him right now, but if you want him to live, you will do as I say."

'No.. this can not be happening,' the Professor thought. But it was and now he had to chose between healing a very dangerous person, or letting a student, part of his "family", die by the hand's of a man who had once been his friend. He knew what Scott would want him to do, but it was something his heart wouldn't allow. 

"I will heal her mind," he said defeated. 

Magneto grinned, "I knew you would chose that option."

Consciousness came slowly to Scott, the last thing he remembered was being in a fight with Sabertooth and then his head slamming into something hard. Looking he saw he was chained to a wall, by his wrists and ankles. And with a sinking feeling realized that he had been wearing his sunglasses when he had fought. Without his visor, he couldn't shoot his blasts, and the only way out of here was that. Glancing around he saw Toad and a guy with strange claws pointing out of his wrists. They appeared to be arguing.

"The magnet head said it was only going to be the Professor dude, he didn't say we were going to hold a helpless kid hostage, and torture him."

Toad leaned forward, very angry. "His name is Magneto, and this is the fun we have. Torturing our enemy is a way to ensure that we get what we want. I don't know what's the matter with you. And don't you ever insult the boss again."

Shark glared and suddenly swung out an arm. Toad barely dodged it and angrily kicked Shark in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and then charged, catching Toad in the face with his claw. It cut the side of Toad's right cheek, and Toad, unbelievingly, placed a hand there. Then he went nuts. Punchinghe hit Shark in the chest, and landed a kick to his gut. Shark fell to the ground and as Toad ran forward Shark swept his feet from under him. Then he got on top of Toad, placing his hand's around his neck. They struggled for a couple of seconds, and then Toad who had managed to pry Shark's fingers from around his neck, kicked him with the ease he used to jump. Shark flew backwards against the wall and then rolled. Groaning he stood up and ran from the building. Toad, wiping his hand's nodded to himself in satisfaction and skipped into another room. Scott, who had watched all this with bewildered interest, sighed as the extremity of his situation came back to him, and leaned his head against the wall. Just then a growl brought his eyes back open and he stared at three people in front of him. One was Sabertooth, one was the girl with white hair he had seen from the last encounter with the Brotherhood, and one was a new green-haired girl. She was holding a vine, with an evil grin. 'Now what," Scott thought. His question was answered a second later when all three started towards him.

Professor Xavier went to the front of the table that Mystique was now laid onto. He could see the place where she had been stabbed in the neck and examined the scars more closely. 

"I already told you. Her wounds are healed. But she won't wake up. You have to heal her."

The Professor turned to look at Magneto. "And what if I can't?"

Magneto shrugged, "Then you and your student will both pay the price. But you will get to see him die first."

Charles turned back to Mystique, placing his hands around her head, but not even touching. Focusing he looked into her mind. He found what he was looking for almost immediately. How could he not. When she had been stabbed, Magneto had done anything to keep her alive, including testing some knew invention. It had worked, but only on the wounds. Instead it had scrambled her mind. Basically pulling apart her brain waves like puzzle pieces. Now he had to put them back together. Carefully he matched the first pieces and then continued to weave his way through her mind, placing memories, talents, muscle control, everything back in place. Finally after what seemed like forever he completed his task. Pulling back he felt almost exhausted. Looking at Magneto he nodded. "Whatever you used on her scrambled her mind. I had to carefully weave it back together."

"But she will be all right?"

"Yes," the Professor said. "But she won't wake up for a couple of hours. Her body has to register that her mind is back."

Magneto nodded, "I knew you could do it old friend. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you here, along with your student."

Charles eyes darkened. "Eric you promised you would let him go."

"I'm sorry old friend but I lied. I might need your cooperation again, and having you here is my only insurance. Now if you will kindly be escorted to your cell."

Scott tried to scoot backwards, even though he knew he couldn't. These people had something bad in mind. He could feel it. He could also feel something else. He looked down and saw a vine with suckers on it creep up along his leg and chest. It stopped when it reached his neck and began to slowly make its way to the back of his neck. When there it lodged itself deeply into the base of his neck, using the suckers to stay put, and a poker to burrow. Scott hissed with pain, and tried to wriggle away.

"HA, please... gimme a break. You don't think you can resist my pretty babies do you?" asked the woman with the green hair, and cold eyes.

Scott could see more of the vines curled around the woman's arms and body.

" You see, these are from Hawaii. There are thousands of species of plants there that no one knows about. This particular species is a parasite. It is capable of taking over other plants and with a little incentive from me, it can take over a human being. Not by much though. Just enough to keep you immobile and quiet your screams so me and my feline friend here can work on you…" she let out a laugh that sounded like a dying cow and moved forward, always caressing her vines.

" What about me?" asked the white haired woman, her livid scar drawing a shadow under her cruel eyes.

" You , my lovely one, are coming with me. Magneto wants us guarding the outer rooms.." Toad skipped into the room with a flourish. On the way he snagged a beautiful butterfly feeding on a large pink flower, with his vile tongue.

"Really? Oooo, that's much better then tearing apart a tied up x-man. Especially a little one like this. " she waved her arm in Scott's direction, and gave Toad a peck on the cheek. Seeming not to notice as he chewed up the insect, a part of its lavender wing protruding from his mouth.

Toad and Fiona left the room, hanging on each other all the way. When the doors had slammed shut Sabertooth turned.

"Ugh, I wish they would stop. Its disgusting!"

"Oh shut up, lets get on with it. He's immobile now."

This was true. Scott felt like he was in a fog. One that weighed him down and made him stupid. All he could feel was pain, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. His world became that pain. First his fingernail and toenails were torn off. He tried to scream but couldn't. Then claws were raked through his skin. His arms, his face, his chest. Everywhere was pain. He could see it, a blood red light blossomed in his eyes. His head hurt. He wanted to open his eyes. Realized they were open. He could see through the haze. At a man……SABERTOOTH! Oh…the pain was intense now, and always the tickling sensation in his mind would keep him aware. Aware of the pain. Molars were blown. Arms were broken in numerous places. He was oozing blood out of his ears and mouth. His nose having long since been broken, was sporadically squirting bone and fluid.

He wanted to shout, to fight. To DO something about the pain. But he couldn't. So he grasped what little of himself he could, and retreated into a corner of his mind. The pain became more distant, but no less intense. He remembered a woman. She was beautiful.. what was her name???………….JEAN!!! This woman became his oasis. He reveled in his memories of her. Anger, passion, love, hate, they all mingled as one and drove away the pain. He could see again. Remember who he was, what he was doing. But the parasite would eat away at this control.. until all could think was Jean…Jean..Jean..Jean… Would the pain never end?

Jean's mind and head were screaming in pain. Just as she was about to give up, she found him. On an island in the ocean. Taking off the helmet, she slumped to the ground gasping. The doors opened and Logan and Rogue came in along with Gavin. All three were dressed in uniforms. Logan knelt down and supported Jean as she tried to get her bearings. "Did you find them?"

"Yes on an island in the ocean. I can lead the way."

"All right, this is Gavin, he's coming with us. John and Bobby are staying behind, along with a girl named Lydia. They are going to keep Ryan sedated so he doesn't follow us. It would be foolish of him if he did," Logan said as he helped her stand. 

She nodded and looked at the guy Logan had called Gavin. "Let's go."

They all went to the ready room, and met up with Storm. Just before they were about to get into the jet, Lydia came running in. "Logan!"

They turned and Logan walked back down the ramp. "What?"

"John told me to come get you. The guy who attacked him when Professor Xavier is here."

Logan gestured to Jean who ran down the ramp. "Get her ready," he called to Storm. Then he and Jean followed Lydia to the school level. Logan saw a man with his hand's up, and John with a ball of fire in his. Running towards them he grabbed the guy and slammed him back against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I didn't know he was going to take your friend. Magneto said he needed Professor Xavier to heal a woman named Mystique. I didn't know he was going to take the other guy. They need your help."

Logan let go of the guy and stared at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

The guy stared at him helplessly. "Nothing, please, I want to help you. You can keep me chained the entire way there. But I didn't want that guy to get kidnapped. Please."

Logan looked over at Jean and then back. "I don't think so." With that he brought out his claws.

"Logan! NO!"

He turned to Jean and she sighed. "I think he's sincere. We'll need all the help we can get."

Facing the guy again he brought his claws back in. "All right but one wrong move and you get it."

The guy nodded.

"So what do they call you?"

"Shark."

"All right Shark let's go." 

Then they all ran back to the elevator. Shark being roughly handled by Logan the whole way.

The Professor leaned his head against the wall. He was sitting on the ground because they had taken his chair away. Not being able to move around, worked his nerves. He sat there several hours until Magneto showed up. He made his way into the cell Xavier was in by bending the metal bars with his power. Xavier glared at him.

"What have you done with my student."

"Oh don't worry old friend he's in wonderful hands. Thank you for your fantastic work, Charles. She's regaining consciousness now." 

"What will you do when my students get here? They **will** come."

Magneto grinned. "Oh I'm hoping for it. There is a new…invention that we want to test on them. I thought about your explanation of Mystique's coma, and decided to improve the machine. Your students will be my guinea pigs."

"Eric you can't, their minds would become…"

"Scattered, scrambled, broken. Yes I know, but if they're gone who will stop me from my revenge."

"Eric why do you hurt those who are unlike you?"

Magneto glared. "We have already been over this. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go check on my plan."

With that he walked out, but called over his shoulder.

"Oh and your school is going to get a surprise too. My friend took care of the details. 

Storm brought the jet in closer to the island. It looked almost scary. Turning back to Logan she looked at him questioningly. He shook his head no, and she brought the plane in closer. Of course the fog wouldn't matter, they were probably ready for them anyway. Finding a small area to land, Storm landed and then powered it down. They all walked to the ramp, and Logan let his claws out, while Shark did the same to his bones. Cautiously looking around, Logan gestured to the others. They walked into the building, only to find it eerily quiet. The group was in a large unadorned room. 

"Where are we?" Logan asked Shark.

"This is the main chamber, the medical lab is that way, the kitchen is that way, that's Magneto's office, and down that hall is the sleeping area. Also, there are just a couple of other rooms. I've never been anywhere but these areas."

Logan nodded. "All right, well this is their turf and they, I can bet, know we're here. Split up…"

"Wait for me."

They all turned back in the entrance to see Lydia standing there. Logan groaned. "What are you doing here, and how did you get that uniform?"

"Hey I can control my powers fairly well if I concentrate. Oh, and John showed me where the uniforms were. We almost couldn't find one small enough. Then he helped me sneak aboard right before you left," Lydia explained. 

'I'm going to kill him,' Logan thought angrily. Sighing in frustration he took her by the arm. "All right you go with Jean. I'll go with Storm, Rogue, take our fish friend. Watch him. Gavin you take Magneto's office, see if there's anything useful. Let's go."

"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed.

They all turned to her and she pulled something at a small sack that was attached to her waist by a belt. "John and Bobby told me to bring this, they found it in the ready room."

She held up Scott's visor. Logan nodded. "All right. We'll give it to him when we find him. Go." 

They nodded, and split, heading in different directions. 

Toad tilted his head looking down at Fiona. They were kneeling behind a rock watching the X-Men split up. He grinned. "Well it seems our friend is now our enemy."

She nodded, "It seems so. Well who do you want?" 

"How about you both take a pair." A voice said from behind them.

Fiona turned to see a very energetic Mystique standing behind them. "I'll take the one guy with the girl.. what's her name? Rouge."

"All right. Are you sure you feel up to that?"

She grinned, "Positive."

Toad grinned. "What about the other two?"

Mystique glanced at them. Oh I'm sure they won't get far. They're heading to where our kitty and plant lady our having their fun. Also.. please remember the plan."

They nodded and split up.

Lydia walked silently besides Jean. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "You're not too mad are you?"

She looked at her, and sighed. "Lydia you're a 14-year-old. You don't even know how to control your powers."

"I do a little. Storm taught me that I can control the weather with my mind, if I concentrate hard enough. Sure I'm not the best yet, but I can do a little. I can't make lightning strike, like she can, but I can produce rain and hail."

"I know, but it takes a lot of concentration to do one thing, right? That means that you need time to develop your skills. Sure Ryan might have told you he got the hang of his very quick. But it's just how he is. Teleportion came easily to him, because of something that happened when he developed it. I won't tell you what, because that's his business, but it has to do with how well he could control his mind at the time. It allowed him to be able to use his teleportation like it was naturally part of him. You have to be trained to do that. I mean sometimes if you're in a terrible situation where you need one of your powers, you can tap it without training because your mind will register the fact that you need it desperately. But if you're dead before the end of the night you'll never be able to master your skill. Do you get what I'm saying?"

She thought for a second. "I think so. You're saying that I'm not trained enough to easily control my powers, but I can when I'm concentrating really hard, or if I'm in a situation that I really need one. Because my mind knows that if I can't tap into I'll die."

"Yeah that's a way of putting it," Jean smiled.

Lydia smiled and they continued. Suddenly someone landed right in front of her. He tilted his head. "Hi sweetie."

Jean held out a hand and he was pushed backwards. Then a girl with white hair, held her hand's in front of Jean's eyes, energy sparking from them. Lydia suddenly grabbed the only thing she could really control. Pulling her knife from her belt she leapt forward slashing the girl on the arm. The girl hissed, and grabbed her arm. Jean broke free and grabbed her head dazed. 

"That's not nice little girl," a voice said from behind her. Lydia turned her knife held out towards Toad. He stared at it for a second then turned kicking it out of her hands. He finished the turn kicking her in the stomach with his other leg. Lydia flew backwards into another room. "Well that was easy."

Jean shook her head and faced Fiona. She held out her hand and Fiona flew backwards. Then turning to Toad, who was leaping at her she held her hand in front of her. He stopped in mid air.

Looking at himself, he turned back to her. "You know this seems quite familiar."

"Put him down."

Fiona was on her feet, hair standing on end. Raising an arm, electricity started to swirl around Jean, shocking her. Toad dropped to the ground. 

Lydia who was still lying on the ground dazed, saw Jean being assaulted by the two people. Closing her eyes, she remembered everything Storm and Jean had told her. 'You can control the weather with your mind eventually. You'll be calling to it, bending it to do your will.' 'Sometimes when you're in a terrible situation, you can tap into one of your powers, because you're mind will register that you need it desperately.' Well she needed it now. Concentrating she called out in her mind willing herself to control the weather. Suddenly it happened. She found that ability in her mind and touched it. Lydia's eyes flew open, and she stood up, feeling different somehow.

Jean's head was spinning as the electricity shocked her. Standing up she mentally pushed Fiona's arm up. The electricity stopped, and she shook her head, just in time to see the two start towards her again. 'Why didn't I take more hand-to-hand training,' Jean thought. Toad was grinning like an idiot and Fiona was smirking. Suddenly a strong wind blew in from another room. They all turned in that direction. Jean watched, amazed as Lydia suddenly entered. Her eyes where glowing white, and her white hair swirling in the wind. Raising a hand, the wind broke the lights in the room. Raising her head to the sky, eyes sparking, rain and a blistering wind began to scream into the room. Then looking back down she looked at Toad. 

"I think you need a swim," she said and flung her arm in his direction. The wind picked up all around him, and then blew him hard out the window, to the water below.

Jean who had been watching in amazement suddenly grabbed Fiona by the arm. Then she threw her towards the window as well. Giving the girl a last mental push, she watched as Fiona too fall to the water. 

Lydia jolted in surprise as the power she had tapped left as quickly as it had come. She knew she still didn't have control of it, but it had been a start. Turning to Jean she smiled. "You were right. I could tap it, when I desperately needed. Now I need to learn how to use it all the time."

Jean shook her head and smiled. "Let's go."

Magneto walked into the cell. "You're students are here."

"Eric please don't hurt them."

"I'm sorry Charles but they burst in here. It's their doing. Now they are finally going to get what they deserve, but I do have to sedate one of them. She's become to dangerous."

The Professor started, "No Eric she's just a child."

"A dangerous one. Don't worry soon it will all be over for all of them. Of course, I will let them go together."

"How will you be able to do that?"

"Now don't you worry about that Charles, but I need bait," he said. "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit."

With that he moved over to the Professor and then stuck a dart in his neck. Picking up the unconscious man he turned and left to plant his bait.

Rogue walked through the first chamber they had been in. They hadn't found anything. This Shark guy had been OK so far but he had been one of them, and she felt weird working with him. Sighing she looked around, and screamed, the Professor was chained to wall, unconscious. Shark whipped his head in her direction and saw what she was staring at. "Come on," he said and made his way to the man. Rogue followed him. 

"Oh I don't think so Shark."

They turned at the sound of Magneto's voice. Standing besides him was Mystique. She grinned and started forward. Shark turned to Rogue. "I've got her, get him down."

Rogue nodded and he moved forward to meet Mystique who suddenly lunged at him with a punch to the jaw. He staggered and then finding his balance brought out his bone blades. Swiping at her, he nicked her left cheek. Glaring she suddenly transformed into Logan. The two fought each kicking and jabbing with their claws. Rogue turned her attention back to the Professor. Running up to him she grabbed the chains. As she was about to pull them, a pain went through her neck she reached her hand back and vaguely felt the end of a dart before blackness overwhelmed her.

Shark saw the dart hit the girl and watched her go down. But he was to busy trying to not get killed. As Mystique kicked him in the head, he brought his hand up grabbing her arm. As he fell backwards, she was pulled with him. Angry she then jumped onto his chest and turning back into Mystique slammed an elbow into his head. He went out cold and she turned back to Magneto who was chaining the unconscious Rogue to the wall. "Now we wait. Then when they are all in here we will take our revenge."

Storm looked around, they had gotten nowhere so far. Logan was kneeling looking around. He noticed a closed door on the other side, and standing up beckoned Storm over. They walked carefully to the door. Opening it Storm gasped in horror. Scott was chained to the wall, obviously unconscious, with blood everywhere. Logan's mouth opened in surprise. Sure he would have liked to seen the kid get a little torture. It would have made him a man. But this. This was a kind of torture that didn't make people men, it was the kind that broke them. The two quickly stepped forward. However, they didn't get far. Sabertooth suddenly stepped in front of them. Logan quickly let out his claws. Rushing forward he stuck them into Sabertooth's stomach, who in turn growled in pain and flung him backwards. Storm took the opportunity to issue a turning kick to Sabertooth's knee. It buckled and he went down to one knee. Logan who had gotten to his feet again ran forward. Blocking a punch he landed one of his own. Sabertooth with an angry roar suddenly jumped up, reached out, grabbed them both by the neck, and threw them backwards. The two landed next to each other, Logan shaking his head. "Man."

Storm stood slowly her face tight with anger. Logan looked up at her with a questioning look, but her focus was on Sabertooth. Her eyes were glowing white, and suddenly wind swirled around them. Sabertooth looked around him in confusion and Logan jumped to his feet. Running forward he caught the other in surprise and knocked him down. He then slammed down his claws right into Sabertooth's lower chest. The man roared in pain, and then violently flipped Logan over. Logan landed with a groan, his claws coming in, and rolled out of the way. Storm had had enough and raised her arms slightly. Sabertooth, who was clutching his wound tightly, slowly stood up and stared at her. Raising her eyebrows, a bolt of lightning suddenly flew down right in front of the cat man, slamming him backwards into a wall. He slumped, out cold. Then Logan stood up, cracking his neck. Storm ran over to Scott. She could already tell that his nose was broken. His fingernails had been torn off, she saw with a grimace. And there was blood everywhere. What was even scarier is that she was sure he had internal bleeding somewhere. Also a vine was wrapped around his body, stopping at the back of his neck. Reaching up to touch it, she jumped back startled when he suddenly jolted. Taking a deep breath he tried to focus on her.

"Storm?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes," she said softly, "I'm here."

"Well one-eye, you'll certainly impress the ladies that way. Maybe you should go by that style all the time. It suits you," Logan stated from behind Storm. She turned and gave him an icy glare. But Scott, however, smiled weakly.

"At least now I know I'm not imagining things."

Logan then moved forward, claws out, and cut the vine. It dropped all except the part on the back of Scott's neck. Then he knelt, and cut the chains that held Scott's ankles. Rising again, he looked at Storm who moved closer. Then he cut one of the chains that held Scott's wrist. As soon as he cut in Scott started to lean forward. Logan maneuvered himself so that he could both cut the other chain and catch the falling young man. Storm leaned in to help and together they lowered him to the floor. 

"I'll be right back," Logan stated and ran out off the room. A couple minutes later, he came back with a ragged brown shirt. He tossed it to Storm who helped Scott slip it onto his shirtless body not bothering to button it over the dark, angry gashes. "I saw it when we passed the sleeping area. It's the best I could do.'

Storm nodded. 

"There's something on my neck," Scott said shakily. "It's making me immobile."

Logan raised an eyebrow and then knelt. He frowned when he saw the vine had a sucker on it, that was firmly against Scott's neck. He pulled gently and Scott hissed in pain. "Sorry kid, but I'm going to have to cut it off."

"What?" Scott asked, but the sound off Logan's claws coming out right besides his head, made him turn his eyes to Storm's who shrugged.

Logan grabbed Scott by the shoulder, a little harder than necessary and sliced through the vine. Now all that remained was the sucker. Without warning he suddenly grabbed it, and pulled hard. It came out, and Scott stiffened. Logan examined it for a second, noting the poker and then threw it aside. "Sorry," he said without a hint of meaning.

Scott rolled his eyes, "I bet."

"We should go before he wakes up," Storm said gesturing to Sabertooth. 

Logan nodded and looked at Scott. "Can you walk?"

"I think." 

They helped him up and despite the pain in his broken arms, he allowed them to each put one over their shoulders. They walked for awhile and where almost back to the main chamber when Scott collapsed. Storm quickly felt his pulse. "I think he has internal bleeding," she stated.

Logan nodded, and then taking Scott's arm hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder. 

Gavin looked around the office and then sat down in the chair. Suddenly a vine wrapped around his neck. Turning his hand to his solid liquid metal form, he then made it a blade, and reaching up, cut the vine in two. Standing up he grinned at Ivy who was standing before the desk, vines all over her. 

"Is that anyway to greet a fellow teammate?" he asked and moved forward. She grinned. "Only when the teammate is doing something he shouldn't be doing."

"And that is?"

"No one sits in the boss's chair. Not even you."

He grinned, "So do you really think this will work?"

"I don't know, but today's fun was worth it," Ivy grinned evilly.

"Oh, so the torture was fun, I see."

"Oh yes, but I think it will get much better."

Jean, Lydia, and Gavin met in the main chamber. 

Jean looked around. "Where are they?"

Gavin shrugged, "I don't know. They could be anywhere." Then as he said that he suddenly transformed his hand to his metal form, and then to a blade. Grinning he swung out his arm.

Lydia's eyes widened when she saw the blade heading straight for Jean's back. "Jean," she screamed and leapt forward, pushing the older woman out of the way. Suddenly pain filled her and a red haze flew across her vision. Lydia fell to her knees clutching her wound where the blade had penetrated through her back and out her chest. 

Jean stared in horror as the blade went straight through the teenager's chest. Turning to Gavin, anger in her eyes, she grabbed hold of his arm, telekinetically. He tried to swing out, but found he couldn't move his arm. Swing out with the other, his fist caught her in the jaw. Jean fell to the ground. He changed his form completely and then charged at her. She dodged and this time grabbed his entire body with her mind. Pushing him backwards. Then with a strength she had never felt before, one fueled by rage she pushed him hard. And he went flying backwards into the wall. Then tears threatening she fell to the floor besides Lydia.

Logan carried Scott into the main chambers with Storm on his heels. Storm gasped when she saw the woman cradling Lydia's bloodied form in her arms. Logan set Scott down and went behind her. Kneeling down, he rubbed her shoulders, staring in shock at the teenage girl lying there. 

"She did it to protect me, from him," she exclaimed angrily, pointing to the now unconscious Gavin. 

Logan put his chin on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Jean, she did this because she wanted to. She wanted to save you."

"He's right," a hoarse whisper came. Lydia was staring up at Jean. "I wanted to save you Ms. Gray. You've been so nice, almost like a sister for a while. It's not your fault. This is what I chose." Then the girl grabbed Jean's hand. "Go give your boyfriend a hug."

Jean's head snapped up and she saw Scott lying behind her. Logan leaned forward taking Lydia and lowering her to the ground as Jean laid her head on Scott's chest, crying. She kissed his forehead, and grabbed his hand.

"Well isn't this touching."

They all turned to see Magneto standing a few feet away, his helmet on. "Thank you for joining us. Now if you'll please just stay where you are, I will begin a little experiment."

Logan stood, "Why would we stay still. You must have lost your mind."

"Oh I believe you will. Unless you want them to die."

Suddenly the wall behind them went from dark to light, and they could see Rogue and the Professor hanging from it, both unconscious. "Now one wrong move, and they die. But just to insure that you don't try anything…"

He waved his hand and suddenly metal strips from the wall flew out towards them, wrapping Storm, and Jean, pulling them back. Logan suddenly was in a kneeling position and couldn't move. 

"That's better, now to show you my little experiment."

He pointed to a machine hanging from the ceiling. It was fairly big. "Now what this little machine does is it takes your mind and scatters it. Scrambling thoughts, memories, everything. But it's never been tested. With one flick of the switch, it can be turned on. You will feel pain at first but then it should feel as if your floating."

Then turning he closed all the doors with a wave of his hand he turned back.

Logan tried as hard as he could to move. But even if he could, that thing was hanging on the ceiling. He couldn't reach it. But maybe…suddenly his head snapped up.

"One-eye," he hissed.

"Scott!"

Scott groaned and slowly turned his head. 

"We are all about to become brain scattered freaks in a minute here unless you do something."

He blinked, looking dazed. "What could I do?"

"Your visor's in a pouch on that girl's belt, blast that machine."

Scott suddenly knew that he had to do this. Slowly he pulled himself over to Lydia. Reaching into her pouch he felt his visor and pulled it out. Closing his eyes, he took off his sunglasses, and put on his visor, then turned towards the machine. Things danced before his eyes and he shook his head. Then putting a hand to his adjuster he shot a blast, before blackness overcame him again.

"Prepare yourselves," Magneto said and raised a hand. Suddenly a beam of red energy shot up destroying the machine. Startled he lost control of his hold on Logan, who jumped up. Logan ran at Magneto and brought his fist into contact with the man's head. As Magneto fell backwards the doors suddenly burst open and Ivy, Sabertooth, Toad, and Fiona entered. Logan raced over to Jean and Storm cutting them loose. Then barely dodged a blow given by Sabertooth. Jean grabbed Sabertooth's arm with her mind.

"

"Free the Professor and Rogue. We'll take care of them."

Logan nodded and then took off running.

Ivy who had made her way to the unconscious girl and professor grinned in delight. Raising a vine she suddenly whipped it in the old man's direction. However, it wrapped around an arm before it could get there. She glared angrily at Shark who stood there. He let out his bones and then stood in a ready position. She charged at him, swing the vine. He caught it and pulled her towards him. They struggled for a minute and Shark vaguely saw Logan run past. Grabbing Ivy's neck he held tight to her. Screaming in rage she suddenly spread her vines around them, tightly. Shark struggled and finally he raised his arm enough. Then he slammed a claw into her chest. She screamed and the vines released him, as she fell to the floor. Staring down at her, he reached down and grabbed her by the head. Bending his head, he tightened his hands around her neck, and then in one quick move did what he had to. Snap!

Logan ran over to Rogue who was starting to regain consciousness. She looked up and then her eyes widened. "Professor…"

"Don't worry he's all right. Can you get out of those chains by yourself?"

She nodded and then yanked down, the chains snapping. Then bending down she snapped the leg ones. Logan hurried to the Professor, who was also waking up. He cut all the chains in two quick moves. Then the two carried the professor down. Shark met them and all three hurried back. Jean and Storm had actually stood there own pretty well. Toad and Fiona were unconscious and all that remained was Sabertooth. 

"Storm," Logan called. "Come on."

Storm then raised her hands and a gust of wind pulled Sabertooth away from her. Running over she glanced at the cat man who was swaying trying to stay on his feet. "Hurry!"

Jean and Storm took Logan's place helping the Professor while he grabbed Scott again. Shark picked up Lydia and they all ran for the ship outside. Right before they got there Logan caught a sight of Magneto standing with his arms crossed glaring at them. Just as they reached the exit, Mystique suddenly jumped out, behind them in the form of Logan. Aiming at the closest person, she struck Shark in the back. Turning, and balancing Lydia in the crook of his arm, he kicked her as hard as he could. Mystique's feet went out from under her, and Shark took off running. As they got to the jet, he was getting weak from his wound. Logan, who had already put Scott inside took Lydia from him and grabbed him by the arm. Once they were inside, Logan closed the ramp and they took off. 

****

Epilogue

Upon returning Professor Xavier had quickly remembered Magneto's words and had Ryan and John check the whole school. Using Ryan's sense they had found a bomb, minutes before it would have gone off. Scott went through surgery to stop the internal bleeding that Storm had predicted. Unable to leave bed, he stayed in the medical lab, until the burial of Lydia Parker and Adam Walter who had both died shortly after returning. When that was done, he had stayed at Lydia's grave with Jean despite his orders to go back to bed, comforting her as much as he could. Now, however, he was staring at the ceiling bored out of his mind. 

Just then the door opened and Logan entered. "Hi one-eye. How you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." He noticed Logan's backpack and raised an eyebrow. "You leaving again?"

"Yeah, me and the kid are still going to search. Next time I come back though, I expect you guys not to get in trouble."

Scott laughed, "Like that'll happen."

Logan thought for a second, "You know we never did finish that one argument."

"No we didn't," Scott said.

"But I won't have it now, you're too weak. You'll lose in a second," Logan smirked.

Scott shook his head, "NO I think you got it mixed up."

"Yeah right," Logan then leaned forward and patted Scott on the shoulder. "So long one-eye."

"See you claws."

Logan turned and headed out the door. 

"Hey Logan, thanks."

Logan turned back. "Don't worry," he said mimicking what Scott had once said to him. "It won't happen again."

Scott grinned and Logan walked out.

Ryan gave Rogue a careful hug and shook hands with Bobby and John. Then Logan came out of the school. He kissed Jean on the cheek, on the way by. Then he gave Storm and Rogue each a hug. Then turning to the Professor he shook hands. "You know I always seem to come when you guys are in trouble."

"Well we're glad for your help," the Professor stated. 

Logan nodded, said bye, and then he and Ryan got in the truck. 

Once again Rogue stayed to watch them leave, and then turned looking out into the yard at the two graves that were out there. The war had started.


End file.
